Renaissance
by BakaNekow
Summary: J'ai vaincu Voldemort, il est mort... à dire vrai, ils sont tous mort... mes amis comme mes ennemis... et moi aussi je meurs. Je vais m'embarquer pour cette nouvelle aventure qu'est la mort. Et si je pouvais tout changer ? Et si je pouvais avoir une nouvelle vie ? Une Renaissance...
1. Note

Bonjour !

Cela n'est point un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée pour vous ! Sisi ! Sincèrement ! Je sais que vous attendez TOUS la suite avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'impatience ! N'est-ce pas ? __**caresse son fusil**__

C'est une note pour vous annoncer une bonne, très bonne nouvelle ! J'ai trouvé une petite chinoise à expl- Hum... Une _adorable jeune fille_ pour faire Renaissance en Co-Prod ! Nous sommes toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. De ce fait, nous reprenons la Fic' dès le départ avec un bon rythme. __**montre le fusil**__Aller je la laisse se présenter !

Salut à tous !

Je m'appelle Marine, même si vous me retrouverez plus facilement sous le pseudo Etrelley.

Je ne m'appesantirais pas sur le charmant lapsus de Neko. Ces petites piques ne me font rien... surtout de la part d'une personne incapable de différencier les accents ou de faire une phrase sans fautes sans mon aide... è.é J'ai même dû corriger les fautes de ton introduction un peu plus haut... Pffff... navrant...

Eh ! C'est bon, baisse ce fusil ! On peut en discuter, d'accord ? Pose ce fusil, s'il te plais... vooiilà... toouut doux... c'est bien mon chaton... c'est ça, ronronne, et laisse-moi parler.

**¤Marmonne¤** Pfff... 'l'est tarée s'te folle... 'faut qu'elle s'fasse soigner...

C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je déconne, je déconne ! Pose ce couteau ! Fait pas d'conneries ! T'as besoin de moi, me tuer ne t'apportera que des emmerdes ! En plus, faudra nettoyer ! Et le sang, c'est une horreur à détacher, crois moi ! Je te le jure, je dis plus rien, mais pose ce putain de couteau !

**¤Interlude musique d'ascenseur¤ **

Hum... re'... désolé pour cet interlude. J'ai eu- heu... de petits _problèmes techniques_, mais ça va maintenant, tout est réglé... Le couteau est posé, le fusil jeté et la folle bâilloné- heu... calmée ^^

Bon, sinon, pour ce qui est du reste, nous reprenons en effet Renaissance en Co-prod.

Pour vous expliquer plus en détail ce changement, sachez que c'est moi qui lui ai à l'origine proposé mon aide en temps que Bêta et plus si affinité... :P

Avant que vos esprits pervers ne comprenne mal ce qui a été dit en toute _innocence_ ( on y croit ! ), je précise ce que j'entends par « plus ». Je lui proposais de l'aider à bien tourner ces phrases et à faire des descriptions ou encore à rectifier les faux-raccords. Mais pour finir, je prenais une place tellement importante dans l'écriture de la Fic', que nous avons décidé de nous définir comme Co-Auteurs.

Elle a toutes les idées de base, les dialogues, l'écriture de base, etc... et moi, je rajoute mes idées, modifie parfois les siennes, fait les descriptions, corrige les fautes, réécrit le texte avec de meilleures tournures et l'étoffe avec des anecdotes qui dévoilent un peu du personnage.

Mais attention ! Toutes les anecdotes, descriptions, actions, dialogues, noms, etc, sont réfléchies à deux ! Nous retravaillons le texte ensemble pour retirer toutes les imperfections tels les faux-raccords, les erreurs temporelles, ou autres.

Nous travaillons toujours ensemble grâce à ce merveilleux outil appelé _Skype_.

Sachez aussi que je ne me contente pas d'écrire. Je fait également du dessin et de la création 3D, et je posterais parfois des créations en rapport avec cette fanfiction ( je vous donnerais l'adresse un peu plus tard ), pour vous montrer un peu comment nous voyons certaines choses décrites dans cette histoire, par exemple :)

Pour finir, pour nous excuser du temps que la réécriture prend, nous avons récemment publié un One-shot délire avec mon commentary ^^

**oO FIN Oo**

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie _(?)_ à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- _aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! _)**

**Nyaa~**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** TOUT est à nous ! Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'histoire,... Absolument TOUT nous appartient ! Quoi ? J K Rowling ? Nan mais vous rigolez ! Cette petite copieuse qui nous pique toute la gloire ?! Nan, TOUT, vous m'entendez, TOUT, est à nous ! Et évidement, on se fait 10 000 € par chapitre et par rewiew ! Le capitalisme, vous connaissez ? C'est le véritable dieu de ce monde ! Ce serait pas drôle, sinon ! MUAHAHAHA !

**Pairing :** Aha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couples masculains. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexe, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux" _(Ett'_ : _ce terme me parait tellement déplacé... qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toutes manières ?)_. Pour savoir qui est avec qui, vous devrez attendre et lire ^^

**Rating :** K ! Les petits n'enfants peuvent aussi venir :D On est gentiiilles. Qui veut des bonbons ? Au citron, évidement ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien faire découvrir aux enfants les bonbons de Dumbledore ! C'est vraiment innocent 0:) _(Neko : J'préfère à la framboise...) (Ett' : Et moi au coca, mais on s'en fout...)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**_Ett' : _**_Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans ce 1er chapitre de la réécriture en Co'prod de cette histoire ! Si vous avez lu la Note précédemment postée, vous savez qui je suis ! Sinon, allez en enfer :) Sachez que quand je parlerais, je me nommerais _**_Ett'_**_, c'est la contraction de _**_Etrelley_**_, mon pseudo._

**_Neko : _**_Oh... t'as abandonné _**_Shi-Nwa_**_ ? Dommage..._

**_Ett' : _**_Ouai... j'ai décidé de pas répondre à ta provocation dans la note, même si ça m'avais fait marrer ^^ Pour ceux qui se le demanderais, _**_Shi-Nwa_**_ est une invention du Joueur du Grenier ( Si vous ne savez pas qui c'est : GOOGLE )_

**_Neko :_**_ Sinon, nous avons décidé d'invité à chaque chapitre un personnage d'Harry Potter pour nous tenir compagnie._

**_Ett' :_**_ Et faire le commentary avec nous ! Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de... ¤Roulement de tambour¤_

**_Neko :_**_ Luna ! Qui de mieux pour commencer en douceur ?_

**_Luna :_**_ Bonjour à tous !_

**_Ett' :_**_ Salut Luna ! Merci d'être venue._

**_Luna :_**_ Merci de me l'avoir demandé, c'est très gentil de penser à moi._

**_Ett' :_**_ Remercie Neko, c'est elle qui t'as choisie ^^ Moi, je lui est juste demander de prendre quelqu'un de calme pour le début, histoire de ne pas effrayer nos lecteurs et de réserver les plus... interréssants et drôles pour plus tard... ¤sourir sadique¤_

**_Neko :_**_ Pas que tu ne soit pas interréssante Luna, au contraire, tu es parfaite pour les débuts :) Mais certains, comme Rita, Tom ou Severus sont plus marrants, surtout face à leur propre vie modifiée... ça risque d'être vivifiant ! MUAHAHA !_

**_Luna :_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal. Et puis, être là en avant première, c'est agréable. Merci Neko. Au fait, Ett', tu as plein de joncheruines dans la tête..._

**_Ett' :_**_ Des joncheruines ? Je dois sans doutes trop réfléchir, mais merci de t'inquiéter. Très jolies boucles d'oreilles, au fait. Sinon, voudrais-tu avoir l'honneur de présenter le chapitre ?_

**_Neko :_**_ Avec les conneries que tu sort, c'est sur que ta tête doit être bien remplie... Bon, à toi, Luna !_

_**Luna :** Je veux bien :) Ce 1er chapitre est en fait le prologue, ce qui vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Il a été retravaillé entièrement par Neko et Ett', même si l'idée de base est de Neko. Dans l'ensemble, cette histoire est une sorte de Time travel et un UA avec des personnages OC. Mais les personnages de J.K. sont pour la plupart respectés, en tout cas pour ce que les auteurs savent de nous. C'est bon, j'ai pas fait de fautes ?_

**_Ett' :_**_ Non, non, c'était très bien, merci Luna. Je rajouterais simplement que ce n'est qu'un prologue, il est donc normal qu'il soit court. Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs._

**_Neko :_**_ Voilà, maintenant, place à la lecture !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Prologue : Une fin ou un début ?**

Ça y est, après une longue bataille acharnée contre face-de-serpent, il est enfin vaincu... mais à quel prix ? Le monde sorcier n'est plus que chaos, d'innombrables vies ont été perdues, et le ministère réduit a néants. Pas que cela soit une grande perte... À cause des abrutis le dirigeant, beaucoup ont perdu la vie inutilement. Si ils n'avaient pas été aussi obtus, si ils avaient fait un seul geste, la résistance aurait été plus facile !

Je me retrouve allongé. Je ne sens plus mon corps... vais-je mourir ? Je ferme les yeux. Après tout, comme le dit Albus : la mort est un nouveau voyage.

« Enfant ouvre les yeux. »

« Qui est là ? » dis-je, surpris.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et un rire cristallin me répond. Malgré le fait que je ne porte pas mes lunettes, brisées lors du combat, je peux observer la magnifique jeune femme qui me surplombe. Elle est de taille moyenne, la peau pale et veloutée, un sourire éclairant son visage aux traits fins.

Une longue robe blanche s'evasant vers le sol ensert sa taille fine. Des plantes et des fleurs épanouies se perdent élégamment dans ses longs cheveux vert céladon, j'ai du mal à les différencier tellement ils sont imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Elle a des sortes de cornes ressemblant à de fines ailes aux plumes blanches et vertes - un peu comme celles sur le casque d'_Astérix_, héros d'une BD moldue que Dudley affectionnait. De petits papillons, qui semblent parés de joyaux colorés, volettent délicatement autours d'elle. Ses yeux bleu profond, tel deux saphirs, me fixent avec intérêt et... reconnaissance ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet qu'elle me dit d'une voix douce et chantante :

« Je suis la Magie, Enfant. »

Je reste silencieux à cette découverte - après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je me redresse en regardant autours de moi. Nous sommes à l'orée d'une forêt verdoyante. Des fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel embaument l'air, où des fées volettent d'une fleur à une autre en s'amusant à en changer la couleur. À l'horizon, je remarque une colline sur laquelle se trouve un grand arbre - je pense l'avoir déjà vu quand j'étudiais chez les Dursley, pour éviter les erreurs de jardinage qui aurait pu me valoir deux-trois jours dans le placard sans manger - si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'agit d'un Érable Japonais. Je sens quelque-chose de doux et chaud me toucher le bras. Je baisse le regard et remarque un petit lionceaux noir. Je l'observe se frotter contre moi, quémandant des caresses que je lui donne volontiers en souriant doucement. Il est tellement mignon.

Je suis sorti de ma contemplation par la voix cristalline de la Magie.

« Enfant, si tu est ici c'est que je souhaite te remercier, en détruisant tous les horcruxes de l'héritier de Serpentard, tu as rétabli l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort, mais aussi entre les magies blanches et noires. Enfant, j'ai vu toute ta vie, et j'aimerais, pour ton courage et ta bravoure, te faire un cadeau. Je te propose une nouvelle vie, dans une autre dimension où tes parents sont adolescents. Tu pourrais apprendre à les connaître. Cela te plairait-il ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup les connaître... Mais Voldemort est vivant à leur époque, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire... » dis-je avec tristesse.

« En effet, Enfant, tu pourra choisir de l'affronter. Et comme tu peux le remarquer, tu ne sera pas seul, quoi que tu choisisse. Ce petit lion est l'un de tes familiers, à cause de la guerre ils n'ont pu te rejoindre en ton temps. » Elle me sourit en me donnant un œuf bleu_. _« Il s'agit d'un œuf de phénix de glace, prend en grand soin. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux, abasourdi. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que le Phœnix est l'une des créatures les plus rares et les plus pures que l'on puisse trouver. Mais un Phœnix de glace ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... Elle vient probablement de me faire un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable ! Je peine à le croire...

« Je... Merci, j'en prendrais soin, je vous le promet ! » bégayais-je, ému.

« J'en suis sûr, Enfant. Je souhaiterais maintenant te présenter quelqu'un qui t'accompagnera. Elle vient d'une dimension où Tom Jedusor a vaincu. »

Une jeune fille s'approche doucement. Elle a de longs cheveux blancs bouclés aux pointes, et porte une robe de soie bleu marine à la fois élégante et atypique : le bas, fait de multiples voiles, est légèrement bouffant et descend en dessous du genou, le haut est plus proche du corps, sans être totalement moulant et se plisse légèrement sur la poitrine qu'une bande plus lisse ornée d'arabesques argentés surmonte, des manches un peu bouffantes entourent les épaules et remontent vers la gorge jusqu'à s'évaser en un petit col ne laissant que le devant du cou et le haut du buste nu. Le tout souligné par une fine ceinture en chaînes d'argents, décorées d'aigues marines, attachés sur le côté par un anneau d'où pendait une autre chaîne retenant une petite rose en émeraude cerclée d'or. Mais le plus mystérieux reste ses yeux : l'un est bleu glace et l'autre vert émeraude.

« Enfant, je te présente Ayane, elle deviendra ta sœur jumelle. Je suis désolé, tu ne pourras garder ton apparence actuelle. »

Une forte lumière m'éblouis suite à ces mots, et quand elle se résorbe, un miroir apparaît devant moi. Je tourne mon regard vers lui avec curiosité et, je l'avoue, inquiétude. Je suis déconcerté par ce que je découvre. Le seul mot qui me vient est « Waouh ! ». J'ai grandit ! Je fait maintenant environ 1m80 à vue d'œil, et mes cheveux ont poussés jusqu'au bas de mon dos, ils sont blancs avec des reflets argents. Je remarque avec bonheur que ma cicatrice a disparue. Et j'ai heureusement gardé mes yeux émeraude - j'y tiens, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère, ça et les quelques photos que l'on m'a offert. Mes traits sont plus fins et mon corps mince sans être maigre, me donnant une apparence plus androgyne, et je ressemble fortement à Ayane. Toutes mes cicatrices et les signes de mes longues années de privation chez ma _tendre famille _ont disparus !

Je me tourne vers la Magie, contenant avec peine mes larmes de reconnaissance. Elle m'offre réellement une nouvelle vie, loin du désastre qu'a été la mienne. Elle me sourit avec douceur et reprend :

« Maintenant que tu as ta nouvelle apparence, tu vas commencer une nouvelle vie. Il te faudrait un nouveau prénom, as-tu une idée ? »

Je réfléchit quelques instants. Ma nouvelle « soeur » s'appelle Ayane, c'est japonais je crois... Un souvenir me revient en tête. Il y avait une fille avec qui je m'entendais bien lorsque j'avais 10 ans, c'était la nièce d'une des voisines, et elle était venue pour les vacances d'été. Je la voyais en cachette, de peur que Dudley ne l'apprenne et me le fasse payer. Elle lisait souvent des mangas, et voyant mon émerveillement, elle m'en a offert un. Ça a été mon premier et seul cadeau avant que je ne découvre le monde sorcier. Je l'avais gardé précieusement. Le nom du personnage principal m'avait marqué, à cause sa signification.

« Hmm... Yuki ! Après tout, mes cheveux sont blancs comme la neige alors... » fis-je, amusé.

« Bien. » sourit-elle « À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes Yuki et Ayane Selwyn. »

Elle claque des doigts et une lumière nous aveugle une dernière fois.

_**À suivre...**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**_Ett' :_**_ Voilà ! Alors, verdict ? On peut aller se pendre ou ramasser les roses ?_

**_Neko :_**_ Je peut fournir les poils pour la corde, si tu veux. Après tout, je suis un chat !_

**_Ett' :_**_ ... ¤sort la pince à épiler¤ T'es sûr ? :D_

**_Neko :_**_ Heu..._

**_Luna :_**_ Moi j'ai bien aimé... Elle est jolie la magie :)_

**_Ett' :_**_ N'est-ce pas ? Neko m'a fournie une image que j'ai décrit. Si vous la voulez, on vous fournira le lien de l'image sur le profil de Neko._

**_Neko :_**_ Pour la tenue d'Aya', on a réfléchi pendant un bon moment et cherché des images sur lesquelles se baser, la tenue finale est un mélange de différentes tenues et d'inventions de notre part._

**_Ett' : _**_Ca peut vous paraitre anodint, mais pour nous, les tenues sont très importantes et nous demandent du temps, car elles reflètent généralement le personnage._

**_Neko :_**_ Et puis, nous adorons toutes les deux créer des tenues !_

**_Ett' :_**_ Ouep !__Et d'ailleurs, je suis actuellement en train de faire Aya' portant cette tenue, en 3D avec _**_Blender_**_. Je posterais des images une fois qu'elle sera finie. Pour plus d'infos, regardez la Note. Et merci Luna, j'espère que les lecteurs seront aussi entousiastes que toi :)_

**_Luna :_**_ De rien. J'espère voir la suite bientôt ! Au-revoir !_

**_Ett' :_**_ Nous aussi, Luna. La prochaine fois, nous nous retrouverons avec un autre personnage mystère... À la prochaine ! Et à bientôt Luna !_

**_Neko :_**_ Au-revoir ! Ah, et si vous pouviez laisser des rewiew, se serait sympas, ça nous permet de savoir vos avis et puis c'est agréable. À bientôt !_

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie _(?)_ à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- _aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! _)**

_**Nyaa~**_


	3. Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau Départ

**Disclaimer :** TOUT est à nous ! Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'histoire,... Absolument TOUT nous appartient ! Quoi ? J. ? Nan mais vous rigolez ! Cette petite copieuse qui nous pique toute la gloire ?! Nan, TOUT, vous m'entendez, TOUT, est à nous ! Et évidement, on se fait 10 000 € par chapitre et par rewiew ! Le capitalisme, vous connaissez ? C'est le véritable dieu de ce monde ! Ce serait pas drôle, sinon ! MUAHAHAHA !

**Pairing :** Aha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couples masculains. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexe, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux" _(Ett'_ : _ce terme me parait tellement déplacé... qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toutes manières ?)_. Pour savoir qui est avec qui, vous devrez attendre et lire ^^

**Rating :** K ! Les petits n'enfants peuvent aussi venir :D On est gentiiilles. Qui veut des bonbons ? Au citron, évidement ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien faire découvrir aux enfants les bonbons de Dumbledore ! C'est vraiment innocent 0:) _(Neko : J'préfère à la framboise...) (Ett' : Et moi au coca, mais on s'en fout...)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Neko :** Salut à tous !_

_**Ett' :** Kikou :D Nous revoici avec un nouveu chapitre !_

_**Neko :** Cette fois-ci en compagnie de... ¤roulement de tambour¤_

_**Ett' :** Colin Crivey ! Accompagné de son fidel appareil photo !_

_**Colin :** Bonjour :)_

_**Ett' :** Salut ! Tu peux présenter le chapitre, s'il te plais ?_

_**Colin :** Je peux vraiment ? Chouette ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, des révélations et des blagues de mauvais goût vont être faites..._

_**Ett' :** Hé ! Elles sont pas de mauvais goût ! 'fin, si, mais faut pas le dire..._

_**Neko :** Ouai, comme ça, les lecteurs vont vraiment croire que l'on est comme ça... ce qui n'est pas faux... ou peut-être pas..._

_**Colin :** Vous pouvez arrêtez de nous embrouiller ?_

_**Ett' :** Nan, c'est marrant d'embêter les gens ! Maintenant, personne ne sais ce qui est vrai :P_

_**Neko :** Mais vas-y, continu, je t'en pris._

_**Colin :** Elles sont folles... Donc, je disais, des révélations vont être faites, et Harry Potter va avoir enfin de vrais habits ! C'est trop génial, je veux prendre des photos ! Je peux, dites ? Je peux ? S'il vous plaaaaiiiiis..._

_**Ett' :** Mais oui, vas-y ^^_

_**Neko :** En plus, tu as mis l'eau à la bouche à nos lecteurs. Nyark Nyark !_

_**Ett' :** Sur-ce, bon chapitre !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau Départ**

«Yuki ... Yuki Rooh! Reveille-toi! »

Yuki ? C'est qui ? Et pourquoi on me secoue comme un prunier ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Tiens, elle fait quoi cette fille ici ? Plus important, pourquoi j'ai plus aucune douleur alors que je viens de combattre Voldy-chou ? … Attend... quoi ? Depuis quand je lui donne des petits noms aussi mièvres ? Beuh... j'crois que j'vais vomir... La vache ! J'ai l'impression qu'une horde d'hippogriffes soûlards et mal lunés a piétiné sauvagement mes neurones ! Heu... où j'en était ? Ah ! Oui, ça me revient... la forêt, l'érable, la Magie, le lion, l'œuf, la dimension, ma nouvelle sœur A- heu... Ayane ! Qui n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air très contente...

« Yuki ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Si tu es fatigué, on va aller au _Chaudron Baveur_, mais ne restons pas là. » me fait Ayane, visiblement inquiète et légèrement énervée. Elle n'arrête pas de regarder autours d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de se faire repérer, ce qui est probablement le cas.

« Oui, pardon Ayane, je... j'étais un peu perdu... Désolé. » Je me relève rapidement et regarde les alentours. Le lieu m'est étrangement familier, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Par contre, où sommes-nous ? »

« Pas grave, ça se comprends. Et je pense que nous nous trouvons dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_, et si j'ai raison, nous ferions mieux de déguerpir rapidement, je n'ai pas confiance en ce lieu, qui sait sur quoi on peut tomber... »

Ah, _l'Allée des Embrumes_, génial. J'me disais bien que cet endroit me rappelait quelque-chose : les emmerdes.

« Oui, on va suivre ton idée et prendre une chambre au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour déposer no- » Je me m'arrête brutalement, j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes, franchement. Je viens de m'apercevoir d'un tout petit détail : déposer quelles affaires ?! « Heu... juste un petit soucis, je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai rien sur moi à part ma baguette ! » Dis-je, embarrassé et commençant à paniquer.

« T'inquiète, la Magie m'a donné une valise, elle m'a assuré qu'il y aurait tout ce dont nous avions besoin à l'intérieur, je l'ai miniaturisé, elle est dans ma poche. Pour l'argent, j'en ai un peu sur moi, mais je suppose que la Magie a fait le nécessaire » me fait-elle avec un petit sourire. « Par contre, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on enfile nos capes. Notre... aspect risque de ne pas passer inaperçu, si tu veux mon avis. »

Elle me tend une cape vert empire, bordée de motifs argentés et fermée d'une attache d'argent. Je l'enfile rapidement, soulagé de dissimuler les traces de mon combat, car bien que mes blessures soit toutes guéries, mes vêtements sont toujours les mêmes. Et puis, je n'aime pas spécialement me faire remarquer. Je suis Ayane, apparemment, elle sais où se diriger pour sortir de cette rue. Nous marchons sans un mot pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Je me sens légèrement nostalgique et un peu étonné. Par rapport à mon époque, il me paraît plus... joyeux ? Pourtant, la guerre a déjà commencé, non ? Ce n'est certes pas aussi débordant de gaieté que lors de ma première visite, mais les gens ne sont pas enfermés chez eux et sourient, discutent et rient sans peurs. Je remarque quelques Aurors à notre droite. Ah, au moins le ministère de cette époque n'a pas l'air aussi incompétent que le nôtre. Je les désigne de la tête à ma compagne. Elle hoche la tête, elle les a vu. Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas rapide vers le Chaudron Baveur. Si avec nos capes, nous pensions rester discrets, c'est plutôt louper ! Tout le monde nous regarde, nous montre du doigt ou s'éloigne à notre approche, certain ont l'air apeurés, d'autres juste curieux. C'est vrai que les capes sombres, bien que décorées, font penser aux mangemorts... surtout sous ce beau et chaud soleil estival, en fin de matinée, pas du tout apte aux capes de ce genre. Nous arrivons finalement à l'auberge, où Tom, le gérant, nous regarde avec suspicion. Encore une fois, une bonne partie des clients nous observent. Je laisse Ayane prendre la parole, elle a l'air plus douée que moi pour ça.

« Bonjour, moi et mon frère voudrions une chambre pour une nuit, s'il vous plaît. » Dit-elle poliment.

Tom paraît hésiter, essayant de percer l'ombre de nos capuchons, sans succès. Il finit par se résigner.

« Un Gallion et vingt-cinq Mornille. La chambre est au premier, deuxième porte à gauche. »

Elle dépose l'argent sur le comptoir, et prend la clé qu'il lui tend. Nous montons dans la chambre et retirons lestement nos capes.

« Fiou...! Décidément, on est pas passer aussi inaperçu que l'on aurait voulu. » Soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur son lit. « M'enfin bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

« Oui, c'est sur. J'imagine même pas ce que ça va être quand ils verront mes yeux ou nos cheveux. » Sourit Ayane. Elle se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils, l'air légèrement dégoûtée. « Heu... rassure-moi, tu ne compte quand même pas rester avec ces... choses... sur le dos ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et esquisse un léger sourire amusé à son expression horrifiée.

« On a de quoi se changer ? »

« Ouai, attend deux secondes. » Elle sort la valise miniaturisée de sa poche et, d'un mouvement de baguette, lui rend sa taille réelle. « Alors, que va-t-on te mettre ? » Elle commença à fouiller dans la valise, commentant ces découvertes « Hum... trop rouge, ça va jurer avec tes yeux... ce pantalon t'irait super bien, mais on risque de nous arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur... Oh Merlin ! Cette chemise... c'est quoi ces carreaux ?! Et ce nœud ! » gémit-elle elle en regardant une chemise à carreaux en losanges noires et blanc attaché par un nœud jaune criard. Elle la fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette et murmura. « Effaçons cette... chose de notre esprit... Bon, continuons ! Hum... trop clair... ça trop vif... ça, hmm ! Même pas en rêve ! Ça... qu'est-ce que- un Kilt ?! Mais _pourquoi_ la Magie pense-t-elle que nous aurons besoin d'un Kilt ?! Elle n'a aucun sens de la mode ma parole ! »

Elle continue ainsi sous mon regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé. Je n'ai jamais fait grand cas de mes vêtements. Déjà enfant, je n'avais eu droit qu'aux vieilles frusques de mon cousin, ensuite c'est devenu une habitude. Même si je m'achète des vêtements désormais - ceux de Dudlynouchet étant de plus en plus volumineux – je me contente généralement de quelques vêtements simples et peu onéreux. Et vu son engouement pour me chercher des vêtements, je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle me fasse porter des vêtements digne d'une gravure de mode. Je lui dirait bien de ne pas se donner tant de mal et de me donner le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main, mais vu notre situation, je ne me sens pas le cœur de lui refuser ce plaisir.

Ayane me sort de mes pensés avec un cris de victoire. Elle me tend ses trouvailles et me jette quasi dans la salle de bain, m'enfermant avec l'ordre de ne sortir que propre et avec une tenue décente. Je retire mes vêtements, opération difficile vu que le sang et la crasse les collent à ma peau aussi sûrement que de la glue. Une fois nu, je me glisse sous la douche et ouvre le robinet. La sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur mes épaules et mon dos me donne envie de pleurer tellement je me sens bien. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus eu droit à ce simple plaisir ? Trop longtemps à mon goût... Je profite de ce bonheur encore quelques minutes, puis je sort et me sèche avec une serviette, préférant le contact doux du tissu épais à la rapidité d'un sort. Par contre, je me sert de ma baguette pour sécher mes cheveux, ils sont beaucoup trop longs pour faire autrement. Je m'habille avec les vêtements que m'a donné ma nouvelle sœur - j'ai un peu de mal à m'y habituer d'ailleurs, avoir une sœur jumelle du jour au lendemain, c'est pas banal quand même - et je retourne dans la chambre. Ayane me regarde de haut en bas avec satisfaction, en poussant un sifflement.

« Wouaw ! Tu es su-bli-me ! J'étais sûr que ça t'irais, mais à ce point là... tu vas en faire tourner, des têtes... » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je hausse un sourcil. À ce point là ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, tout ce chichi pour des vêtements... Elle a du voir mon air dubitatif, car elle me saisi les épaules et me tourne vers le miroir fixé sur l'armoire. J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est vraiment moi ? Si je me trouvais beau dans la clairière, là, c'est pire - ou mieux, vu le contexte. Je détaille les vêtements. Un pantalon en jean noir moulant mais pas trop, une chemise bleu clair, et une longue veste style imper avec une double rangé de boutons en argent et un col croisé, le tissus bleu marine bordé d'argent. Deux ceintures enseigne ma taille, une en cuir brun, bordé de cuir argenté et fermée par une boucle en argent percée d'émeraudes, l'autre en cuir de la même teinte que la veste et également bordé d'argent, mais fermée de deux anneaux aplatis.

« Attends, bouge pas. » Elle attrape mes cheveux et les noues en catogan avec un ruban noir, où pendent de petits cristaux bleu clairs à chaque extrémité, laissant juste quelques mèche plus courtes encadrer mon visage. Je la remercie d'un sourire et commence à lui parler.

« Bon, je propose que l'on fasse connaissance, tu en penses quoi Aya' ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé auprès de la Magie ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Mon ancien nom est Cassiopée Elena Black, fille de Regulus Black, je ne sais pas qui est ma mère, le sujet était plutôt tabou. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard à Serdaigle. Le Harry Potter de mon monde a perdu et le Roi des encagoulés a gagné, malheureusement je faisais partie de ceux qui se sont battu à ses côtés. J'allais me recevoir un Avada en pleine face quand j'ai été aveuglée, j'ai été amenée dans la clairière puis la Magie m'a expliqué où j'étais, et ensuite, tu es arrivé. Tu connais la suite... »

« Hum, Harry James Potter, je suppose que tu connais mes parents. J'ai été élevé par ma famille moldu, j'ai fait mes études à Griffondor. Je suppose que tu sais aussi que je me suis battu contre face-de-serpent. Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose d'autre à dire. » Fais-je, embarrassé.

« Ah, aussi, autant te mettre au courant, je suis une guérisseuse naturel. Moi et mon père, nous pensions que ça venait du coté de ma mère. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement rare, du coup, on est recherchés par le ministère qui ne comprend pas cette « magie » et par Voldemort qui lui souhaite soigner ses mangemort... » Dit-elle, dépité.

« Aïe, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours. » Lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Tu pense te battre contre Voldy ? » Continu-t-elle avec un regard sérieux.

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester tranquille pendant qu'il sème la terreur... Mais si je m'implique, tu le sera aussi vu que tu est ma sœur maintenant. Alors je ne sais pas trop... »

« Battons-nous ! Je...j'aimerais beaucoup que l'Angleterre soit moins remplie de préjugés. Profitons de la deuxième chance que la magie nous offre pour le faire ! » Elle me regarde avec un air déterminé, taisant mon hésitation.

Un bruit nous fait nous retourner. Sur le bureau, dans l'angle de la pièce, un parchemin et quatre clefs sont apparus. J'échange un regard avec Ayane qui hoche la tête. Je prends le parchemin et commence à le lire à haute voix.

« _Enfants,_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien. Je sens aussi que vous avez pris votre décision en se qui concerne l'héritier de Serpentard. Je souhaiterais vous faire un dernier cadeau. Voyez vous, ces quatre clefs sont celles des fondateurs, vous y avez droit car dans votre sang coule leur sang :_

_Yuki, de par ton père tu es l'héritier de Griffondor et de par la conquête, l'héritier de Serpentard, car dans ton monde tu as battu Voldemort. Tu garde d'ailleurs la possibilité de parler Fourchelang._

_Ayane, de par ton père tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle, ainsi que, de part ta mère, l'héritière légitime de Poufsouffle, c'est de sa ligné que tu tiens ta capacité de guérisseuse._

_De par ce fait, vous êtes en droit de récupérer leurs héritages. Sachez que les Gobelins savent que des héritiers sont apparus._

_Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre à Gringotts, ils doivent être dans tout leurs états vu que quatre des coffres les plus anciens viennent de se rouvrir !_

_Ah, et aussi, nous sommes le 15 Juillet 1976 les maraudeurs rentrent en septembre en sixième année et Regulus Black rentre en cinquième année._

_Votre fidèle mère la Magie_

_P.S : Ayane, n'oublie pas de remettre à Yuki son emblème. _»

« Bon bah, je crois que l'on a pas le choix. » Fais-je remarquer « Au fait, quel emblème ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je dois te donner l'emblème de la famille Selwyn ! Regarde, moi je l'ai à la ceinture . » Elle me montre la rose en émeraude et or pendant à sa ceinture. « Attends, je vais la chercher. » Elle va jusqu'à la valise et après une petite recherche, en sort une sorte de boucle d'oreille. « Zut ! Tu n'as pas d'oreille percée, attends, bouge pas. »

Elle sort sa baguette et la pose sur mon oreille. Elle murmure une formule qui m'est inconnue - en même temps, se serait étrange que je connaisse une formule pour percer des oreilles, je ne pense pas pouvoir tuer des Mangemorts en les perçant à mort... quoique ça peu être une bonne torture, les forcer à mettre des boucles d'oreilles avec des fleurs roses... ou des radis, tien, comme Luna !- et je sent un léger picotement. Elle m'accroche la boucle d'oreille, c'est bizarre comme sensation. Je la regarde et elle m'indique le miroir de la main. Je m'approche et observe la boucle d'oreille. Elle est en argent - pour changer... je crois que je vais en faire un overdose – avec une rose en émeraude cerclée d'or de la taille d'une pièce de cinq centimes qui pend, et une fine chaîne décorée d'aigue-marines remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille où elle est accroché par une sorte d'anneaux en forme de feuille.

« C'est... magnifique ! C'est tellement précis... » Je m'émerveille devant ce bijoux si finement travaillé.

Ma sœur me fait un petit sourire, puis reprend la conversation.

« Pour _Gringotts_, je pense que quitte à sortir, autant en profiter pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et faire tous nos achats. Surtout qu'en plus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on aille à Poudlard à la rentré, non ? »

« Oui tu n'as pas tord. Personnellement, je compte trouver d'autres vêtements, car je doute qu'on en ai assez dans cette valise, et sûrement aller à la _Ménagerie magique_. »

« Vu ce qu'il y a dedans, je pense en effet qu'il vaut mieux... Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi passer chez _Fleury et Bott_, car si on veut battre l'encagoulé, faudra pas mal étudier. »

« Alors, c'est décidé ! En avant toute pour _Gringotts_ ! »

Aya' me sourie et me tend ma cape. Je l'enfile, met la capuche et la suis à l'extérieur du _Chaudron Baveur_.

_**À suivre...**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Ett' :** Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je me suis éclatée avec les vêtements XD_

_**Neko :** Et la torture avec les boucles d'oreilles, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher !_

_**Colin :** Harry est trop génial ! Et il va encore une fois combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Je suis sûr qu'il va gagner !_

_**Ett ':** Hum ... est verra;)_

_**Neko :** Vu qu'on aime les Happy-End, le suspens est insoutenable..._

_**Ett' :** Le plus intéressant, c'est le reste et comment ça va se passer... mais on en dit pas plus !_

_**Colin :** Les filles, je peut avoir une photo de vous ?_

_**Neko :** Seulement si on fait la Une de la Gazette avec !_

_**Ett' :** Minimum... Non, écoute pas ses conneries, vas-y ! ¤fait la pause avec Neko¤_

_**Colin :** ¤Clic¤ Et voilà, c'est fait ! Merci de m'avoir invité ! J'ai pu prendre plein de magnifiques photos. Salut à tous !_

_**Ett' :** De rien, Colin, et au-revoir !_

_**Neko :** Au fait... on vous à pas dit, mais on a trouvé quelque chose de dingue !_

_**Ett' :** Oui ! On c'est rendu compte que la famille Selwyn existe réellement dans Harry Potter ! C'est le nom d'un mangemort !_

_**Neko :** Comme quoi, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses ! :D ... Ou plutôt mal ! Mais pourquoi un mangemort dont la seule utilité à été sa baguette magique ?! C'est pas juuuuusteeeuuuuh ! Rendez-moi mon innocence et mon inconscieennnceeeuuhh !_

_**Ett' :** Ouiiiiinnnn ! C'est pooooo justeeeuuh ! Dieu est un connard avec noouuus ! ToT Bon, à part ça, à peluche, les lecteurs !_

_**Neko :** A+ ! On vous embrasse !_

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie **_**(?)**_** à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- _aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! _)**

_**Nyaa ~**_


	4. Chapitre 2 - Gringotts

**Disclaimer :** TOUT est à nous ! Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'histoire,... Absolument TOUT nous appartient ! Quoi ? JKR ? Nan mais vous rigolez ! Cette petite copieuse qui nous pique toute la gloire ?! Nan, TOUT, vous m'entendez, TOUT, est à nous ! Et évidement, on se fait 10 000 € par chapitre et par rewiew ! Le capitalisme, vous connaissez ? C'est le véritable dieu de ce monde ! Ce serait pas drôle, sinon ! MUAHAHAHA !

**Pairing :** Aha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couples masculins. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux" _(Ett'_ : _ce terme me parait tellement déplacé... qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toutes manières ?)_. Pour savoir qui est avec qui, vous devrez attendre et lire ^^

**Rating :** K ! Les petits n'enfants peuvent aussi venir :D On est gentiiilles. Qui veut des bonbons ? Au citron, évidement ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien faire découvrir aux enfants les bonbons de Dumbledore ! C'est vraiment innocent 0:) _(Neko : J'préfère à la framboise...) (Ett' : Et moi au coca, mais on s'en fout...)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Ett'**__: Saluuuuut ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Presque 2 mois, en fait. Désolé ^^_

_**Neko**__: Je plaide non coupable, c'est de sa faute…_

_**Ett'**__: Ma faute, ma faute… j'ai le droit d'aller en vacance ! Et puis après j'ai recommencé les cours pendant que madame - qui n'a toujours pas commencé les cours d'ailleurs - fait du MMD… ( petit défis : spammez-la pour savoir ce que c'est è.é ) le monde est injuste :'(_

_**Neko**__: Sinon, à part Ett' qui pleure, nous accueillions aujourd'hui Kingsley Shacklebolt !_

_**Kingsley**__: Bonjour à vous._

_**Ett'**__: Bonjour Kingsley. Etant à cours de vannes pour ce début de chapitre ( à vous qui soupirez de soulagement, ne vous en faites pas, j'aurais refait le plein d'ici la fin :D ), je vais directement laisser notre invité nous parler du chapitre. A toi, mon Auror bien-aimé._

_**Kingsley**__: Merci Ett'. Dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir de nombreux crimes moraux : - blagues à l'humour douteux sur des sujets potentiellement sérieux…_

_**Ett'**__: Eeeeeh ! Mon humour n'est pas douteux ! Il est engagé et unique !_

_**Neko**__: Engagé dans un cul de sac…_

_**Ett'**__: J'croyais que ça te faisait rire ?_

_**Neko: PIE**__ Kingsley?_

_**Kingsley**__: Oui donc, je reprends : - blagues de mauvais goûts - racontars et mauvaises conduites envers des Aurors dans le cadre de leur profession - sans-gêne évident – mensonges éhontés envers représentants fiscaux – et fausse politesse mal venue. Et à la fin, nous parlerons un peu des Aurors maltraités dans ce chapitre…_

_**Neko**__: Qui a eu l'idée de l'inviter déjà ?_

_**Ett'**__: Toi…_

_**Neko**__: C'était pas toi ?_

_**Ett'**__: Nop, moi j'ai juste dit un Auror…_

_**Neko**__: Bonne lecture !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapitre 2 : Gringotts**

Encore une fois le chemin fut éprouvant. Tous ces regards, je me demande si les gens réfléchissent, ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des Mangemorts… c'est vrai que les sbires de Voldy sont connus pour leur amour de la couleur et du changement… et puis même si certains sont relativement stupides, la pluparts évitent de se balader avec leur panoplie du parfais petit psychopathe dans une rue pleine d'aurors, à ce moment-là, autant brandir une banderole marqué « Je suis un Mangemort, et j'aime Azkaban ! »…

_Bon ok, le vert est associé à Serpentard… et lui-même est associé à la magie noire… Putain, on est dans la merde ! Pourquoi le SDT ( Ett' : Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est trop long… on est en France, PAAVRD ( Pays des Acronymes Abusifs qui ne Veulent Rien Dire ) donc on peut en abuser ! ) est-il l'héritier de serpentard ?! Il pouvait pas être l'héritier de Bertie Crochue ?! Les bonbons, c'est bien ! Mieux que les cadavres !_

Je soupire mentalement, je suis en train de craquer. Je remarque deux Aurors juste en face de nous, cette fois ci, on n'échappera pas au contrôle. Aya' prend les devants et s'avance vers eux sous leurs regards meurtrier, s'ils pouvaient lancer des Avadas avec leurs yeux, on serait déjà mort… cette fois ci, je soupire vraiment.

_« Bonjour messieurs. »_ Fait Ayane d'une voix glaciale.

_« Bonjour, veuillez enlever vos capes ! »_ Répond l'Auror de gauche d'une voix dure et tout aussi glaciale.

_Ils font un concours ou quoi ? Et la politesse ?_

Elle pousse un soupir et se retourne vers moi. Nous posons nos mains sur nos capes et dans en même mouvement, les abaissons, laissant notre chevelure blanche apparaître à la vue de tous. L'Auror de droite ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est pour nos cheveux ou pour les yeux de ma compagne. Quant à l'Auror de gauche, il donne l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçoit que certains nous dévisagent bizarrement, je décide donc de couper court à tout cela.

_« Un souci, Messieurs Dames ? »_ Je demande en regardant chaque personne qui nous entoure pour finir sur les deux Aurors en face de nous, ce qui les fait d'ailleurs bafouiller.

_« Non, euh… c'est juste que nous sommes assez surpris de rencontrer des personnes pouvant être des Selwyn, après l'explosion du manoir de cette famille… »_ Commence le premier.

_« Surtout sachant qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant… »_ Finit le deuxième.

_« C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes ici et que nous nous dirigeons vers Gringotts, qui se trouve d'ailleurs juste derrière vous. Donc, si vous et votre collègue avez fini de nous regarder comme des fantômes nous aimerions y aller. »_ Le coupe ma sœur d'un ton sarcastique n'étant sûrement pas inconnu à Snape.

_« Hum oui… Veuillez nous excuser. Bonne fin de journée, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. »_ Dit l'Auror de droite en poussant son collègue, l'incitant à poursuivre leur chemin.

Nous faisons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de Gringotts et nous y pénétrons, remarquant au passage leur poème, aussi net qu'à mon époque.

« _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
_Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_  
_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

_Toujours aussi charmant._

Aya' me fait signe de passer devant pour parler au Gobelin face à nous, qui ne lève même pas un œil.

_« Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Gobelin, ma sœur et moi souhaiterions parler au Responsable des comptes de la famille Selwyn, je vous prie. »_ Fais-je respectueusement.

J'ai bien fait, le Gobelin me regarde étrangement. Je suis sûr que si ses yeux pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites, ils le feraient. Les Gobelins sont toujours plus agréable quand on est poli avec eux - j'ai fini par le remarquer avec mes passages à Gringotts dans mon monde - au moins ça, ça ne change pas. Le Gobelin reprend rapidement contenance avant de s'adresser à nous.

_« Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »_ Il nous indique un couloir à droite dans lequel nous le suivons. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant de grandes portes en bois sombre ouvragé. Il rentre dans la pièce et ressort rapidement. _« Le maître Gobelin vous attend. »_ Puis il repartit dans le Hall de la banque.

A peine entrés, nous sommes interpellés par ledit maître Gobelin.

_« Bonjour, je suis Gripsec, gestionnaire des comptes et propriétés de la Noble et Éternel Famille Selwyn. On m'a informé que vous souhaitiez me parler, sachez cependant que seul les personnes de la branche principale ont le droit à l'héritage de cette _puissante famille_. Et malgré le fait que vous possédiez la bonne couleur de cheveux, toutes les personnes répondant à cette condition sont malheureusement décédés dans le tragique accident de la semaine passée. Je crains que l'on ait oublié de vous en informer. »_ Dit Gripsec avec un sourire carnassier.

Je suis soufflé. Il vient bien d'insinuer que nous sommes demeurés et profiteurs, là ? Il en a du culot ! Si jamais j'écris un jour le récit de ma vie, je jure de faire un chapitre entièrement dédié à Gringotts : « Les Gobelins, ou comment vous insulter sous des couches de politesse » ! _( Neko : J'adore ma folle, toujours de bonnes idées de mise en forme ! ) ( Ett' : Oh oui ! Aime môaaa... ! )_

Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul, car Ayane à l'air sur le point d'exploser, un vrai volcan cette fille !

_« Je vous coupe tout de suite _maître_Gripsec, nous SOMMES_ _de la lignée principale, épargnez-nous vos sarcasme, je vous prie ! »_ Elle respire un bon coup, reprenant son calme. S'énerver sur un Gobelin faisait souvent plus de mal que de bien, et elle le sait. _« Veuillez excuser ce coup d'éclat, nous avons croisé deux aurors avant d'entrer à Gringotts et ils nous ont forcés à nous dévoiler… j'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter les regards insistants. Bref, pour vous prouver que nous n'avons rien à cacher, nous nous soumettrons à tout test que vous jugerez nécessaire. _» Finit-elle d'une voix plus mesuré.

_« Je peux comprendre… les sorciers ont souvent tendance à ce genre de… réactions sans-gêne. Vu que vous proposez de vous soumettre au test, le plus fiable et complet est le test de sang, renseignant autant sur la magie que sur la lignée »_ Répond-t-il d'un ton plus poli. Il sortit deux parchemins et deux aiguilles de son bureau. _« Une goutte de votre sang sur ces parchemin me garantira que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez. »_

Aucun de nous n'hésita une seconde avant de prendre une aiguille et de déposer un peu de sang sur les parchemins vierges. Après tout, c'est la magie qui nous envoie, et elle a bien fait les choses jusque-là... Enfin, sans compter les… vêtements. M'est avis que ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui choisit ses tenues… peut-être les fées…? Mais bon, on ne peut pas être bon en tout, non ? Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais lui faire la leçon, ce serait _très_ malvenu de ma part.

Les parchemins se mettent à briller, me ramenant à la réalité. Gripsec les regardent puis lève les yeux vers nous, l'air choqué. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir, et appuie sur un bouton qui se trouve sur son bureau. La porte de son bureau s'ouvre quelques instants plus tard sur un Gobelin apparemment énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

_« Gripsec, j'espère pour toi que tu as une TRES bonne raison de me faire demander ! Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai des choses très importante à faire ! »_

Sans mot dire, Gripsec lui tend les parchemins. Le nouveau-venu les attrape avec humeur, et se met à les lires. Sa lecture finie, il regarde son homologue, qui entre temps s'était assis, d'un air éberlué mais aussi avec une note d'espoir.

_« Non de non ! C'est sûr Gripsec ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague ! »_

_« Ils ont fait le test devant moi ! Avec les aiguilles et parchemin de J'AI fournis, il est donc impossible que cela soit faux ou trafiqué. »_ Lui répond-t-il.

Le gobelin se permet un grand sourire presque… béat. Oui, béat, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, les Gobelins, Ode vivante au sérieux, à la froideur et à la politesse, _peuvent_ avoir l'air de gamins à qui l'on a annoncé que Noël a été avancé de deux mois cette année et qu'en plus, il était soudainement devenu riche _( Ett' : Quoi ? Je suis la seule à dire à ma petite sœur que comme le père noël n'est pas riche, il ne peut pas nous donner tout ce qu'on veut ? :D )_. C'est limite s'il ne se met pas à faire la danse de la victoire, ou à embrasser Gripsec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. _( Ett' : Heu… embrasser dans le sens 1er du mot, hein… c'est à dire prendre dans ses bras ) ( Neko : Oui Oui, c'est ce que tu dis ! ) ( Ett' : Maiheu ToT )_

_« Veuillez excuser mon entrée pour le moins singulière, jeunes gens. Je suis Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts et gestionnaire des coffres 2 à 5, à savoir ceux de Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. » _Se présente-il.

_« Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, Directeur Ragnok ? »_ Fait-je, feignant l'ignorance.

_« Eh bien, depuis ce matin, la magie de ces coffres c'est réveillée, les réactivant. Ce qui veut dire que des héritiers sont apparus. Grâce au test, nous avons à présent la certitude que vous êtes les héritiers par le sang et la magie de la Noble et Éternel famille Selwyn. Mais ce test nous renseigne sur la lignée, et donc sur les possibles autres titres que vous pourriez posséder. Et il est noté sur ce parchemin que vous êtes les héritiers de ces quatre grands sorciers. »_ Renseigne-t-il, le visage très sérieux.

_« Pardonnez-moi de vous couper dans votre explication, Directeur, mais cela pourrait-il avoir un lien avec les clefs que nous avons reçu ce matin ? » _Demande Ayane avec son sourire le plus innocent, sortant deux des fameuses clés de sa poche et les montrant aux Gobelins. Je l'imite rapidement. Les banquiers les observent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« En effet Mademoiselle Selwyn. Celles détenues par votre frère appartiennent à Gryffondor, elle est fait de __Pyrop__, et à Serpentard, faite de __Jade__. Pour celles en votre possession, la clé de __Citrine__\- la jaune - correspond au coffre de Poufsouffle, et la bleu, en Lapis-Lazuli, à celui de Serdaigle. Et le fait que vous en disposiez est une preuve supplémentaire de votre droit à l'héritage. »_

_« Excusez-moi, mais nous ne sommes pas lié aux fondateurs par le sang, comment pouvons-nous être leurs héritiers ? »_ Dis-je, un peu perdu.

_« Hum… les fondateurs étaient de grands sorciers, ils ont fait en sorte que leurs héritiers soient choisi par la magie, de peur que leur lignée devienne dangereuse, ou que la gloire de leur ancêtre ne leur monte à la tête et qu'ils ne l'utilisent à mauvais escient. »_

_Ouais, suffit de voir Voldemort pour comprendre la nécessité de la chose…_

_« Même si je reconnais que vous voir apparaître de nulle part, comme par magie alors que toute la famille Selwyn est déclaré comme morte… »_

_« Eh bien, je pense que c'est parce-que jusqu'à présent, nous étions en quelque sorte caché. Nous avons fait nos études à Mahoutokoro, la seule école à être considéré plus prestigieuse que Poudlard. Nos parents nous avaient informés qu'ils avaient pratiqués un rituel, dont je ne me souviens malheureusement plus le nom, pour nous protéger. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… Pensez-vous qu'ils étaient au courant ? »_ Demande ma sœur, perplexe.

J'avoue que je suis étonné de sa facilité à mentir… enfin mentir, je n'en suis pas si sûr… des images me reviennent en tête à la mansion du rituel. La magie nous aiderait-elle ?

Je suis sorti de mes réflexions par Gripsec.

_« C'est peut être possible, s'ils ont fait un test - chose courante dans les grandes familles - n'avez-vous pas un souvenir d'un tel test ? »_ Nous lui répondons négativement. _« Il est dommages que vos parents ne soient plus de ce monde, nous n'en sauront pas plus… D'ailleurs, toutes mes condoléances pour ce tragique événement, votre famille a toujours été respectée parmi les Gobelins. »_ Se désole-t-il._« Vous voudriez connaître l'importance de votre héritage ainsi que vos titres je suppose ? »_ Reprend-t-il. Nous acquiesçons.

_« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire cela dans mon bureau Gripsec, cela sera plus sécuritaire pour leur héritage magique. Prend toutes les affaires des Selwyn, fais-toi aider s'il le faut, et rejoins-nous dans mon bureau. Lord, Lady si vous voulez bien me suivre... »_

Nous lui emboîtons le pas, replongeant dans le dédale de couloirs de la banque. Je sens que cette journée va être très longue.

_A SUIVRE !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Ett'**__: Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?_

_**Kingsley**__: Que les Aurors de ce chapitre sont fortement insultés !_

_**Ett'**__: Ah ?_

_**Kingsley**__: Ils n'ont même pas de nom ! Ni même une bribe de description ! C'est à peine si ils existent !_

_**Neko**__: Ce sont des figurants, on ne les paye pas pour exister !_

_**Kingsley**__: Ils ne sont même pas payés…_

_**Ett'**__: Ah oui, tient… j'avais pas remarqué 0:)_

_**Neko**__: Au travail, esclave ! MUAHAHAHA !_

_**Ett'**__: J'arrive même plus à savoir si je suis compté dans le « esclave »… elle me le dit trop souvent…_

_**Kingsley**__: Mais c'est une honte !_

_**Neko**__: Mais la vie est injuste !_

_**Ett'**__: Et puis nous non plus on est pas payés, et on ne s'en plaint pas pour autant !_

_**Kingsley**__: … je vous laisse dans votre folie… au revoir à tous._

_**Neko**__: Bye !_

_**Ett'**__: Sinon, je tenais à dire que pour les « illustrations » 3D, c'était en cours :) C'est juste qu'ayant un nouvel ordi bien plus performant ( ou comment passé de l'Égypte antique aux temps modernes en 10 secondes ), j'ai de nouvelles possibilités, et j'ai refait la plupart de mes projets ^^ à plush !_

_**Neko**__: Bye les gens !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

( Par Neko : )

Bon comme promis voilà quelques explications :

\- Étant les héritiers de la famille Selwyn qui n'a jamais été lier par le sang aux fondateurs (dans mon histoire en tout cas) cela aurait été bizarre qu'un jour des héritiers de cette même famille leur soit liés. C'est pour ça que je fais d'eux les héritiers MAGIQUES, cela permet aussi d'expliquer pourquoi Voldy n'est pas Lord Serpentard !

\- Vous allez avoir des surprises par rapport aux fondateurs dans le chapitre suivant je n'en dirais pas plus juste que mon histoire ne suis pas la chronologie voulu par JK même si sa reste ses personnages.

Petite explication pour les clés ! Je trouvais ça banal de les faire en or pour les fondateurs, j'avais envie que cela soit lier à leur couleurs, et j'ai une passion pour les pierres, alors j'ai choisi quelques pierres précieuses qui pourraient leur correspondre :

**\- Pyrop :** C'est une pierre qui tire souvent sur le grenat, elle est d'ailleurs appeler « Grenat de Bohème », elle est aussi la pierre de naissance de Janvier (oui j'ai décidé que Godric est née en janvier, na !) il y a des gisements dans plusieurs pays mais d'importance mineurs.

**\- Jade :** Alors la pierre de Jade en Asie est reliée à l'Empereur. (J'ai trouvé que sa correspondais bien pas vous ?)

**\- Critrine :** Pierre qui d'après certaine légende aide contre la dépression et possède certaines vertus curatives, elle est aussi connue comme la « pierre des marchands » dans d'autre car elle permettrait d'accumuler les richesses et de les conserver.

\- **Lapis-Lazuli :** Alors si pour les autres fondateurs j'ai eu à hésiter entre certaines pierres, pas pour celle-ci ! Elle a la réputation de stimuler la créativité, de développer la clairvoyance et d'élever l'esprit, elle est sacrée pour la méditation, elle est aussi connue pour être une pierre d'amour et d'amitié, elle aurait aussi des vertus thérapeutiques.

J'espère avoir tout expliqué si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre pour ce que j'ai loupé !

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie **_**(?)**_**à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- **_**aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! **_**)**

_**Nyaa ~**_


	5. Chapitre 3 - Héritage partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : Héritage partie 1**

**Disclaimer :** TOUT est à nous ! Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'histoire,... Absolument TOUT nous appartient ! Quoi ? JKR ? Nan mais vous rigolez ! Cette petite copieuse qui nous pique toute la gloire ?! Nan, TOUT, vous m'entendez, TOUT, est à nous ! Et évidement, on se fait 10 000 € par chapitre et par rewiew ! Le capitalisme, vous connaissez ? C'est le véritable dieu de ce monde ! Ce serait pas drôle, sinon ! MUAHAHAHA !

**Pairing :** Aha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couples masculins. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux" _(Ett'_ : _ce terme me parait tellement déplacé... qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toutes manières ?)_. Pour savoir qui est avec qui, vous devrez attendre et lire ^^

**Rating :** K ! Les petits n'enfants peuvent aussi venir :D On est gentiiilles. Qui veut des bonbons ? Au citron, évidement ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien faire découvrir aux enfants les bonbons de Dumbledore ! C'est vraiment innocent 0:) _(Neko : J'préfère à la framboise...) (Ett' : Et moi au coca, mais on s'en fout...)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Ett' :**__ Saluuuuttt !_

_**Neko :**__ Salut à tous !_

_**Ett' :**__ Alors, je m'excuse à genoux devant vous, on était censé le poster y'a une semaine, mais j'ai été malade toute la semaine (mais vraiment malade x) avec une tête comme une montgolfière et de la fièvre), et je n'ai pas pu finir. Dooonnnc, vous ne l'avez que maintenant. Désolé._

_**Neko :**__ Tssss… toujours une bonne excuse pour me laisser sans nouvelle…_

_**Ett' :**__ Décholéééé :'(''''_

_**Neko :**__ Bon, à part ça, qui invitons-nous aujourd'hui ? *regard en coin*_

_**Ett' :**__ Ah ! Réfléchissons… Nous sommes sur le point de connaitre des secrets de Gringotts, à qui pouvons-nous demander de venir ? *regard de connivence*_

_**Neko :**__ Bienvenu parmi nous Bill !_

_**Bill :**__ Merci les filles. Alors comme ça, vous allez révéler les secrets de Gringotts ?_

_**Ett' :**__ Yep :D_

_**Bill :**__ Ça promet d'être intéressant…_

_**Neko :**__ Ça tu peux le dire ! Tu vas pas être déçu !_

_**Bill :**__ Je dois faire la présentation du chapitre, c'est ça ?_

_**Ett' :**__ C'est ça ^^_

_**Bill :**__ Bon ! Alors, outre les secrets de mes chers employeurs, nous allons aussi à avoir l'apparition de nouveaux personnages un peu particuliers, et en connaitre un peu plus sur le futur de nos deux jumeaux. *Regarde Ett' en coin* Le tout saupoudré des commentaires de Harry, bien évidement._

_**Ett' :**__ *Regard de petit chaton innocent*_

_**Bill :**__ Vous remarquerez aussi que Neko était vraiment de bonne humeur en écrivant :P Il suffit de voir la légende des dialogues._

_**Ett' :**__ Ceux avec « lalalaaa », je précise, les autres sont de moi x) Je sais, vu la définition à côté, vous aviez pas deviné *siffle*_

_**Neko :**__ Bon, place à l'histoire !_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_« Blablablalaaaa » _Dialogue quelconque et potentiellement inutile

_Blablablaaaa _Pensés de [Insérer nom]

_**« Lalalalalaaa »**_ Télépathie entre les jumeaux (Aya/Yuki) _(Ett' : y'avait besoin de préciser…)_

_§ Lalalalaaa §_ Fourchelang

►_**Laaalalalalaaa ◄ **_Discussion avec certaines personnes_ (Neko : je dis rieeeennnnn)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapitre 3 : Héritage partie 1**

Après trois portes, six marches et un nombre incalculable de couloirs tellement identiques que je me demande si GPS ne correspond pas à « Gobelin avec un Putain de bon Sens de l'orientation », nous arrivons à une double porte encore plus impressionnante que celle de Gripsec. En bois sombre, elle est sculptée de bas-reliefs souligné d'or représentants une scène de guerre. Sur l'une des portes, l'on peut voir des gobelins, armés jusqu'aux dents et débordants de richesses, dirigeants leurs armes vers la deuxième porte avec un sourire moqueur, tandis que sur l'autre, on voit des sorciers, habillés plus modestement, levant baguettes et épées vers les gobelins, le visage débordant de rage. Le réalisme est assez saisissant et le message, très clair.

« Vous avez la magie, nous avons l'or. »

Avant que je ne puisse approfondir mon observation, Ragnok nous fait entrer dans son bureau. Je remarque le poème d'entrée sur le mur de droite, gravée sur une plaque, probablement de l'or vu la couleur, ils doivent vraiment y tenir. Mais bon, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas…

Le maitre des lieux nous fait signe de nous assoir.

_« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, vous avez été choisis par la magie pour être les héritiers des fondateurs. De par ce fait, je suis théoriquement obligé de le signaler au Ministère ou tout du moins au Ministre… Bien qu'au vue de votre réaction, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ce n'est pas spécialement dans votre intérêt... »_

En effet, suite à l'évocation du Ministère, nous avons fait une magnifique grimace dans une telle synchronisation que l'on pourrait la croire savamment répétée. Apparemment, il faut plus qu'un changement d'univers combiné à un changement d'époque pour avoir un gouvernement - ou au minimum un ministre – correct.

_C'est pas vraiment rassurant…_

_« Mais vu votre ascendance et votre politesse à notre égard, ce détail peut peut-être nous… échapper. Après tout, ce n'est que de la théorie, et à mon âge, la mémoire se perd, c'est très fâcheux… »_

_Alors là, je suis prêt à lui donner le prix du sourire le plus innocent par Sorcière Hebdo ! Et à l'embrasser._

_« En effet Directeur Ragnok. Peut-être vous faudrait-il quelques vacances ? Il serait dommage que vous vous épuisiez à la tâche. » _Répond Ayane avec un sourire complice.

_« Bon, cela étant réglé, passons à la suite. Etant les héritiers magiques, vous êtes liées aux héritiers sanguins, qui vont ressentir votre « apparition » au moment où vous prendrez les titres qui vous reviennent. Aucun ne saura qui vous êtes, sauf si vous leur signaler personnellement, bien évidemment. Je vous fais quand même un récapitulatif. Pour la lignée de Serdaigle malheureusement, il n'y a plus eu d'héritiers recensés depuis une trentaine d'années. Nous ne savons donc pas à ce jour s'il existe encore un héritier sanguin. Pour celle de Gryffondor, la famille Potter est actuellement la famille héritière directe, dont Charlus Potter est actuellement le chef, son héritier étant son fils unique James Potter. Pour la ligné Poufsouffle, son actuel chef de famille est Augusta Londubat par alliance, en attendant que l'héritier puisse prendre son rôle, il s'agit de son fils, Frank Londubat. Pour Serpentard, l'héritier sanguin est Tom Jedusor, feu sa mère étant une Gaunt. Sachez que bien qu'il ait essayé de revendiquer cet héritage et donc le titre de Lord Serpentard, nous ne l'avons pas reconnu. »_

_« Comment pouvons-nous être héritiers alors qu'il y a encore des personnes descendant des fondateurs ? »_ Demandais-je, totalement perdu.

_« Il s'agit d'un secret gardé par les familles des fondateurs et les seigneurs de la table ronde, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus. Je pourrais cependant vous mettre en relation avec une personne pouvant répondre à cette question. » _Propose le directeur.

_« Nous apprécierions grandement votre aide à ce sujet Directeur Ragnok, merci. »_ Fait Aya' avec un grand sourire.

_« Considérez cela comme fait. Souhaitez-vous passer les tests maintenant, ou préférez-vous attendre d'en savoir plus ? »_

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment et cela m'embête de passer des épreuves sans savoir dans quoi ça m'engage… Et puis la table ronde ? Celle du Roi Arthur ?...

**« **_**Tu réfléchis trop grand frère… »**_ Dit une voix dans ma tête.

_**« Hein ? »  
« Qu'elle éloquence ! Je suis impressionnée ! »**_

_**« Aya ?! »**_

_**« Nan, la chaussette gauche de Merlin… »**_

_**« Mais… comment ? »**_

_**« Nous sommes J-U-M-E-A-U-X, et de part ce fait nous avons un lien. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »**_

_**« Euh… non, pas vraiment »**_

Un lien ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'accepte si facilement Ayane… La magie n'a pas fait de nous des jumeaux uniquement par le physique, mais aussi par l'âme.

_Attends deux secondes… un lien télépathique ? C'est pour ça que les jumeaux étaient tellement en phase ! Toujours à finir la phrase de l'autre ou à se comprendre sans parler ! C'est sûr qu'avec un don pareil, faire leurs farces devaient être bien plus pratique…_

_**« Bref, c'est pas le sujet. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes ici parce que la magie nous accorde une nouvelle chance. Elle nous a donné le droit de revendiquer ces héritages, donc je pense que nous devrions passer les tests, ça sera un plus contre Voldy. Et puis après tout, tu es le GRAND Harry Potter, tu devrais t'en sortir ! »**_

Je me retiens de rire. Le GRAND Harry Potter, sérieusement ? Mais bon, elle a raison.

_« On accepte ! »_

_« Eh bien, allons-y dans ce cas. »_ Fait Ragnok en se levant. Il écarta la tapisserie derrière lui et posa sa main sur une pierre. Un passage sombre apparu dans le mur. _« Voilà une note pour Gripsec. Suivez-moi. »_

Nous entrons dans le couloir, quelques torches s'allumant sur notre chemin. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, nous arrivons dans une grande salle bordée de statues de diverses créatures magiques. Les plus impressionnantes représentent un dragon et une licorne. Je me fige à la vue de celle au centre.

_C'est… la magie ?! A moins qu'elle n'ait une jumelle maléfique cachée, c'est bien elle !_

La statue de marbre est tellement bien réalisée que l'on croirait qu'elle nous observe. Ragnok nous rendit nos clés, me sortant de ma contemplation.

_« Vous êtes dans la chambre des héritages, c'est ici que vous récupérerez les bagues symboles de vos héritages magiques. Que le premier à vouloir passer les épreuves s'avance dans le cercle. Vous serez jugés sous les yeux de notre mère à tous. »_ Dit Ragnok, solennel.

▲ **Point de vue d'Ayane**

Je m'avance lentement dans le cercle.

► _**Pourquoi es-tu ici ? ◄ **_Fait une voix douce.

_« Je suis ici pour acquérir mon héritage. »_

► _**En es-tu seulement digne ? **_

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider. Je suis ici pour me soumettre à l'épreuve de mon ancêtre magique, qui m'indiquera si je le suis. »_ Dis-je de façon digne.

► _**Bonne réponse. Voici les deux coffres correspondant à ton héritage. Choisis par lequel tu souhaites commencer. **_

En effet, deux coffres apparaissent. Le premier, fait de deux bois, l'un brun-doré et l'autre presque noir, est décoré d'arabesque d'or et incrusté de Citrines, une serrure ouvragé, entourée d'un P, le ferme. L'autre est d'un bois sombre, rehaussé d'argent et de bronze et décoré de motifs en plaques de Lapis-Lazuli, et de quelques saphirs, fermé par une serrure gravé des initiales RS.

Je choisi de commencer par le doré, après tout, si les fondatrices n'ont pas eu l'extrême délicatesse de faire une blague de mauvais goût en échangeant leurs coffres, il correspond probablement à Helga Poufsouffle. Elle représente la loyauté, et j'ai toujours favorisé la loyauté envers mes objectifs et mes amis. J'introduis la clé de citrine ouvragée dans la serrure, la main légèrement tremblante. Une lumière surgit, m'aveuglant.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois que j'ai changé de lieu. Je suis dans une pièce recouverte du sol au plafond de très hautes parois bleues et réfléchissantes, légèrement transparentes, comme de la glace polie. Toutes les parois se reflètent les unes sur les autres et je suis complètement désorientée. Impossible de connaître la forme de la pièce, ou de savoir s'il y a une issue, si je n'avais pas les pieds sur le sol, je doute de même pouvoir différencier le haut du bas. Soudain, je remarque un changement sur deux parois. Je me vois toujours, mais cette fois en un seul exemplaire. Sur l'une, je suis entourée de mon père et d'une femme qui me ressemble, ma mère je suppose. Elle tient un bébé dans ses bras. Il y a aussi un adolescent d'environs 13 ans qui tient la main d'une petite fille. Ils me sourient. Je peux presque les toucher, j'en ressens d'ailleurs une grande volonté.

Je me tourne vers la seconde paroi. Cette fois, je me vois avec Yuki, un petit sourire en coin et ses cheveux attachés nonchalamment posés sur l'une de ses épaules.

► _**Te voilà confrontée à un choix. Chaque miroir mène vers un monde. Celui de droite représente la vie dont tu as toujours rêvée, avec une famille unie et heureuse. L'autre représente ton compagnon, la voie sur laquelle tu comptais t'engager. Une voie pour laquelle tout est à faire. Avance dans le monde sur lequel porte ton choix. Fait attention, une fois l'un traversé, l'autre te sera inaccessible à jamais, alors choisis bien. ◄**_

_C'est ça mon épreuve ? J'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, je rejoins Yuki ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner et laisser passer cette chance d'une nouvelle vie !_

Et puis l'autre côté me parait bien trop magnifique, ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. J'aurais au moins eu la chance de voir le visage de ma mère. Je la regarde une dernière fois, imprimant son visage dans mon esprit. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de la rencontrer dans ce monde…

Je regarde Yuki qui me fait un clin d'œil et je souris. Oui, mon choix est définitivement fait. Je m'avance et ferme les yeux au contact du miroir, j'ai l'impression de traverser de l'eau froide. Cette fois, quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis de retour à mon point de départ.

► _**Si cela est ton choix, tu as réussi cette épreuve. Tu as choisi le chemin le plus incertain, préférant tes convictions et ton ami à ton bonheur personnel, tu as prouvé que tu savais aller de l'avant et être fidèle à ce qui te tient à cœur. Tu mérites mon héritage.**___

Une femme apparait, ses talons claquants sur le sol. La quarantaine, elle est tout en courbes. Mais pas les courbes d'un excès de bonne chair _(Ett' : Comme dirait mon père « C'est bon ? Oui ? Alors c'est très mauvais ! »)_,c'est les courbes de quelqu'un ayant donné la vie, les courbes d'une_ mère_. Elle a des cheveux auburn bouclés lui arrivant sur les épaules, un visage ovale barré d'un grand sourire, et des yeux brun-dorés pétillants de vie. Elle s'avance vers moi, me saluant d'un mouvement de tête que j'imite aussitôt.

► _**Bonjours jeune Ayane, je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer. J'aurais aimé te parler plus longtemps, mais cela m'est malheureusement impossible. Le temps et l'espace ont des règles que l'on ne peut briser. Je vais donc être brève. Il ne sera pas toujours facile de continuer le chemin que tu as choisi, mais n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule et ne perds jamais de vue le plus important. Cependant, apprends à être impartiale quand la situation l'exige. En faisant les bons choix, tu pourrais y gagner bien plus que tu ne l'imagine… ◄**_

Elle ouvre la main, me la présentant. Sur sa paume repose un anneau. En or, il est fait de deux fins anneaux se croisant sur le devant, formant un losange. Une citrine ovale décore le centre du losange, et des pierres variant du jaune au noir relient les anneaux entre eux. Une phrase, « Nobilitas de corde exeunt », en français « La noblesse vient du cœur », est gravé sur l'or.

► _**Cet anneau est le symbole de ton héritage, prends en soin. Il te sera utile à l'avenir. ◄**_

_« Merci Dame Poufsouffle, je saurais m'en montrer digne. »_

Elle me fait un sourire doux et passe une main sur ma joue. Je remarque distraitement que sa main n'a pas de texture, comme si elle n'était pas réelle, comme un souffle de vent.

► _**J'en suis certaine. Bonne chance mon enfant, et au-revoir. ◄**_

_« Au-revoir… »_ Dis-je dans un souffle, mais elle a déjà disparue.

Reprenant mes esprits après cette discussion peu ordinaire, je regarde une dernière fois la bague avant de la glisser à mon majeur gauche, légèrement étonnée qu'elle soit à ma taille.

_Magie…_

Je tourne mon regard vers le deuxième coffre. Après un petit temps de battement, je l'ouvre.

► _**Pourquoi est tu ici ? ◄ **_ Fit une voix stricte

Je me demande brièvement s'ils ont tous le même speech.

_« Je suis ici pour demander mon héritage. »_

► _**Tu viens de recevoir l'héritage d'Helga Poufsouffle, quel besoin as-tu d'en acquérir un autre ? ◄**_

_« Je veux pouvoir avoir de quoi protéger le monde des sorciers égoïstes avec un petit complexe de supériorité. » _Dis-je, convaincue.

► _**Tu te juges donc différente de tes pairs ? ◄**_

_« Je suis certes une sorcière, mais je ne me considère pas au-dessus des autres créatures magiques. Ils possèdent des connaissances que je n'aurais jamais. Je suis autant méritant que l'est un elfe, qu'il soit originel ou de maison, ils possèdent le respect et le savoir de la nature, ou qu'un centaure, lui seul comprenant le langage des étoiles, qu'un loup-garou, enfant de la lune, qu'un vampire, maître des magies du sang, ou qu'une licorne blanche, symbole de la pureté et de l'impartialité de la magie… ou encore qu'une licorne de guerre, qui ne cessent de naître, alimentés par la folie meurtrière des hommes. Je souhaite rétablir l'équilibre entre toutes ces créatures. Nous sommes tous enfants de la Magie, et je veux faire cesser ce fratricide. »_

► _**Jeune fille, je vois que tu as beaucoup de connaissance, et sais les utiliser avec intelligence, sans te sentir supérieure, mon épreuve n'a plus lieu d'être. ◄**_

Comme précédemment, je vois une femme apparaitre et se diriger vers moi. Celle-ci est grande, et plutôt mince, les cheveux, châtains, organisés en un chignon travaillé de perles et de tresses, un visage un peu long et des yeux en amande aux iris d'un vert feuille. Je pense qu'elle a un ancêtre elfe. Respirant le calme, elle me sourit en s'approchant.

► _**La mère Magie t'as envoyé en tant que mon héritière, je ne peux que l'approuver. Voici l'anneau, n'oublie pas ce qu'il symbolise. ◄**_

Sentant une douce chaleur, je baisse mon regard sur mon majeur droit. Je souri en découvrant la magnifique bague. Je ne reconnais pas le métal utilisé, il est d'une couleur bronze, mais trop précieux pour en être. Il est constitué de deux anneaux asymétriques, tous deux fermés par un saphir ovale, et reliés par des saphirs ronds. Au centre de la bague, deux ailes d'oiseau gravées entourent la pierre centrale, elle-même gravée des initiales RS coulée du même métal que le reste de la bague.

► _**Va rejoindre ton frère, il a lui aussi des épreuves à passer. Au-revoir jeune héritière. ◄**_

_« Merci, Dame. »_

Elle me répond d'un signe de tête puis disparait. J'observe les deux bagues étincelantes à mes mains, puis ressort du cercle, une expression heureuse sur le visage. Yuki a l'air légèrement inquiet. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, le rassurant. Mut d'une inspiration soudaine venant d'on ne sait où _(Neko : J'ai ma petite idée…)_ _(Ett' : Ah booonnnn ? 0:D)_, je m'incline exagérément devant lui, frôlant le sol d'un chapeau imaginaire.

_« A votre tour, Majesté ! »_

▲ **Fin du point de vue d'Ayane**

Ayane s'avance dans le cercle doucement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte de bulle éthérée l'entoure, brouillant ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Elle semble parler à quelqu'un, même si je n'entends pas un mot.

_« Directeur ? Y-a-t-il une raison au fait que nous n'entendons rien ? »_

_« Seul l'héritier à le droit de connaitre l'épreuve choisie par la personne dont il hérite. »_

_« Puis-je vous demander quelles sont les conséquences d'un échec ? »_

_« Il sera considéré comme inapte à recevoir cet héritage, ses souvenirs seront effacés et il ne pourra retenter cette épreuve que dans un délai d'un an minimum. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Je vous en prie, je suis là pour ça. »_

Une lumière aveuglante irradie soudain de la bulle, me faisant sursauter. Je protège instinctivement mes yeux de ma main, ne l'abaissant que lorsque les taches cessèrent de gêner ma vision. A mon grand désarroi, ma sœur semble avoir disparue. Probablement le début de son épreuve. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparait, précédant une femme dont je ne peux distinguer que les cheveux auburn et la robe jaune et noir, la bulle ne me laissant rien voir distinctement. Je remarque tout de même qu'elle lui tend quelque chose, probablement le symbole de son héritage.

_« Je suis heureux de vous informer du succès de votre sœur, maintenant Lady Poufsouffle. »_

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle ne bouge pas pendant un moment.

_Hum… Elle a l'air médusé…_

Elle se remet à parler, de façon passionnée cette fois, si j'en juge par ses mouvements de bras. Une autre personne se matérialise dans la bulle, châtain, plus grande que la précédente et habillée en bleu. Elle semble avoir réussi également cette épreuve. C'était plus rapide. Mais je ne m'y fie pas, le temps ne veut rien dire. Elle ressort, une expression un peu béate sur le visage, même si je ne lui dirais jamais en face. Je tiens à ma vie, merci ! Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'incline moqueusement devant moi.

_« A votre tour, Majesté ! »_

Je fais semblant d'y réfléchir.

_« Hum, j'hésite… Dois-je vous croire sur le non-potentiel danger de ces épreuves, et sur le non-risque qu'encoure ma sérénissime personne ? »_

Je reçois un regard noir.

_« Bien, bien, à vos ordres Lady Poufsouffle Serdaigle ! … ou peut-être Serdaigle Poufsouffle ? »_

Ce rajout me rapporte une claque sur la tête. _(Ett' : façons Gibbs dans NCIS, la claaaasse)_ _(Neko : ouais je sais je sais j'ai toujours pris le meilleurs dans diverse série!)_

_Rembourser, moi j'dis, j'ai pas payé pour me prendre des coups !_

Pour continuer avec cette grande maturité qui nous est propre, je lui tire la langue, puis m'enfuis lâchement dans le cercle.

Il me semble d'ailleurs avoir entendu la réminiscence d'un charmant petit _**« Gamin ! »**_ au passage, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une vue de l'esprit…

Une fois la bulle matérialisée, je reprends mon sérieux. Une voix grave me fait sursauter.

► _**Quelle est la raison de ta présence ? ◄**_

_« Je viens pour passer les épreuves de mes ancêtres. »_ Je réponds, un peu anxieux.

► _**Soit. Fait donc ton choix. ◄**_

A ces mots, je remarque deux coffres qui, à moins que ma vue se détériore, n'étaient pas là avant. L'un est fait d'un bois blond, décoré de runes en or et de pierres rouges, la même que la clé de Griffondor. _(Ett' : Pour vos mémoires de __Carassius auratus, alias mon copain le poisson rouge, c'est de la Pyrop) _Deux G entrecroisés forment une serrure. _(Ett' : Gucci à rien inventé… #Plagiat)_

L'autre est en bois noir, gravé de motifs coulés d'argent et décoré de jade et d'émeraudes. La serrure est ornée d'un serpent.

Fidèle à mon surnom « stupide griffondor sans cervelle », je commence par mes origines griffondoriennes. J'ouvre le coffre et une lumière m'aveugle. Je me retrouve dans une salle remplie d'épée, toutes différentes. Certaines sont rouillés, d'autres magnifiquement ouvragés, de toutes tailles et de tous poids. Mon regard voyage à travers la salle et se pose sur une épée, dans le fond. Une lame fine, et une poignée en forme de dragon, sans aucune trace de rouille ou de fioriture. Je me rapproche, comme envouté. En m'approchant, j'aperçois un serpent gravé sur la lame. Je la prends en main, elle est d'un bon poids, et a l'air facile à manier, parfaite en conclusion. Elle me fait un peu penser à l'épée de Griffondor.

_Si je dois combattre un basilic, je démissionne…_

Une forme sombre, un peu brumeuse, se dessine dans le fond de la salle. Un éclat métallique attire mon regard. Il tient une épée.

_Merde, j'ai peur de comprendre…_

► _**Vient donc te battre jeunot ! A moins que tu aies peur… ◄ **_Fit la voix un brin moqueuse.

_« Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre vous ! »_

► _**Soit. ◄ **_Il claque des doigts, révélant Ayane enchainé à ses pieds._** ► Et maintenant ? ◄**_

Je le regarde, en colère, c'est une méthode vraiment basse ! J'engage le combat. Que je perds rapidement !

_Mais quel con ! J'ai jamais tenu une épée, sauf contre le basilic y'a 5 ans !_

J'entends déjà Rogue me traiter de « griffondor stupide et arrogant sans aucune once de jugeote »…

Mon adversaire me désarme en deux temps trois mouvements. Mut d'une inspiration soudaine, je me baisse, évitant au passage son épée, lui fauche les jambes, je récupère mon arme et la lui met sous la gorge en un clin d'œil. Je suis choqué, je n'ai jamais appris à faire ça ! Et c'était tellement rapide, comme si je suivais simplement mon instinct ! L'ombre se dissipe, révélant un homme aux longs cheveux blond noués en une queue de cheval lâche, grand et musclé, aux yeux bleus et au sourire charmeur.

► _**Beau combat ! Et tu es plutôt rusé ! Bon, je me suis un peu rouillé depuis le temps, aussi… 800 ? 900 ans ? Beeuuh… je suis plus vieux que le Vieil Eudes ! Et c'est pas peu dire ! Il se disait qu'il avait vécu plus de 670 ans ! Mouai, vu son caractère, même la Mort devait le fuir… Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Je suis Godric Griffondor ! Enchanté, jeune héritier ! … … Ça s'appelle une poignée de main, on fait ça quand on se rencontre en général… ◄**_

_« Heu… oui, excusez-moi, c'est juste que je me demandais si y'avait une limite au nombre de choses improbables et potentiellement dangereuses qui se produise dans une seule vie… En tout cas, enchanté, je suis Yuki Selwyn. »_

Godric m'étudie d'un air intéressé, comme si il essayait de me décrypter, de résoudre une énigme, c'est un peu effrayant.

► _**Bien… Bon, vu que tu as gagné ce duel, tu gagnes cette épée. D'ailleurs, on dit que les épées les plus fidèles ont un nom ! La mienne se nomme Don'ët Trens. Ça veut dire « Mon amie sanglante » en Lunatn'ëtz, la langue des anciens peuples loups, « ma meilleur amie » si tu préfères. Hum… ils n'avaient pas exactement la même conception de l'amitié que nous. Ça désigne un ami tellement précieux qu'il tuerait pour ton honneur. Bref ! Si tu souhaites la nommer, il te suffit de te couper légèrement et de laisser le sang couler sur la lame. Tout en pensant au nom que tu désires, évidemment. ◄**_

Je le regarde quelques seconde. Il a l'air aussi impatient qu'un gosse de huit ans devant ses cadeaux de noël. Une vraie pile électrique !

Et cette façon qu'il a de passer du coq à l'âne… Cet homme a vraiment _enseigné_ un jour à des _élèves_ ?

J'entaille la paume de ma main et pense au nom « Arawë ». L'épée brille un instant, puis le nom apparait le long de la lame. Godric se penche, plissant légèrement les yeux, puis se redresse brusquement.

► _**Très joli nom ! Tu as du gout mon p'tit ! Tiens, avant que je n'oublie, voici mon anneau. Enfin ton anneau, maintenant. ◄**_

Il me saisit la main et me passe la bague au majeur.

► _**A la revoyure ! ◄**_

Et sur ces mots, il disparait.

Et de nouveau une loupiote divine qui s'allume et me renvoie d'où je viens, ils ont que ça comme moyen de transport ? La rétine brulée au troisième degré, ça va bien cinq minutes ! Ou alors, ils pourraient le signaler, histoire d'avoir encore un minimum d'acuité visuelle après les épreuves !

Je me retourne et j'aperçois Ayane et Ragnok, la première me faisant un signe de la main. C'est marrant, de ce côté de la bulle, on voit parfaitement bien.

J'ouvre le deuxième coffre et cette fois, pas de lumière des enfers ! Alléluia !

Non, juste… un œuf. Très beau, en passant. Posé sur un coussin de velours vert sombre. Noir, décoré de ce qui me semble être des pétales de fleurs de différentes couleurs. Je plisse légèrement les yeux. La beauté ne veut _rien_ dire. Tous les horcruxes étaient beau. Sauf la bague. Mais les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas !

J'entends des sifflements...

_Un serpent._

_C'est la plus belle preuve d'originalité que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, on peut applaudir Serpentard pour cette magnifique surprise !_

_Merde ! Faut que je consulte, là, on dirait Rogue dans ses mauvais jours ! Ou ses bons, on peut jamais savoir avec lui._

_§ Salut, toi. §_

_§ Oh ! Un Noble Siffleur ! Pourrais-tu m'aider ? §_

_§ Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? §_

Ça fait bizarre de parler à un œuf… et hop ! Encore une chose à ajouter sur la liste infinie des « Innombrables choses qui font que Harry Potter ne peut en aucun cas avoir une vie normale et reposante ».

_§ J'étais sur le point de naître, mais je n'ai soudain plus reçu de chaleur. Il est dangereux pour moi de naître dans le froid, je suis trop faible pour le moment. J'ai besoin de chaleur pour éclore. §_

L'épreuve serait donc de le faire éclore ? Pauvre serpent, sincèrement, je le plains. Je m'apprête à jeter un sort de chauffage, quand je m'aperçois de l'impossibilité de la chose. En effet, sans baguette, ça marche beaucoup moins bien ! Je me rappel vaguement l'avoir posé sur le lavabo en me changeant.

_Merde ! Comment j'ai pu laisser ma baguette à l'auberge !_

Bah, pas le choix, on va utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes ! Je prends l'œuf et le sert contre moi, le recouvrant des pans de ma veste.

_§ Est-ce suffisant ? §_

_§ Oui, Noble Parleur. §_

Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes, j'entends de petits craquements. Je ressors l'œuf, le tenant dans mes mains jointes en coupe. L'œuf se craquelle, un petit serpent en émerge. Je n'ai que temps de noter sa couleur sombre avant qu'il ne se faufile dans ma manche et serpente sur mon bras, de façon à avoir sa tête sur ma main.

Il siffle doucement, cependant, ce ne sont pas des mots, plutôt une sorte de… ronronnement ?... mais façon serpent. J'émets un petit rire qui semble le sortir de sa torpeur.

_§ Oh… Merci, Noble Siffleur. Je suis solitaire, et vous m'avez fait naitre, pourrais-je devenir votre familier ? §_

_§ J'accepte avec joie ! As-tu un nom ? §_

_§ Non, cela vous revient. §_

_§ Bien. Dans ce cas… Que penses-tu de Apophis ? C'est le nom d'un dieu serpent, dans l'ancienne Egypte. §_

_§ Apophis ? Un dieu ? Vous me faite à grand honneur, Noble parleur. §_

Je souris et me tourne vers le coffre. A la place où se trouvait précédemment l'œuf, trône maintenant une bague. Un S en onyx noir maintenu par un anneau en forme de serpent en argent, la queue entourant le bas de la lettre et la gueule mordant le haut. Le tout décoré d'émeraudes claires.

Je hausse un sourcil. Bah dis-donc, il s'est pas foulé ! Mais bon, une aura de mystère continue d'entourer Serpentard !

▲ **Point de vue d'Ayane**

Harry entre dans le cercle, un peu tendu. Une bulle brumeuse apparait. Je regarde Ragnok, il ne parait pas inquiet, c'est sans doute normal. Il parle, mais je ne peux rien entendre. Attends, il n'a donc pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Ah, voilà la lumière, son épreuve commence. Je m'interroge sur la suite de nos actions, malheureusement, je suis brusquement coupé dans mais réflexion par une voix masculine.

► _**Veuillez m'excuser jeune Dame, je vais avoir besoin de vous un petit instant. C'est sans danger, rassurez-vous. ◄**_

Je sens un vertige, puis le trou noir. Je me réveille après ce qui m'a semblé être une seconde, allongée à côté du Gobelin. Je regarde autour de moi, perdue.

_« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Seigneur Godric a eu besoin de vous pour l'épreuve de votre frère. Mais comme seul l'héritier a le droit de connaitre l'épreuve, vous avez été endormi le temps que celle-ci se termine. Puis, vous avez été ramenée ici. Sachez, ma Dame, que rien n'aurait pu vous arriver. Seuls les héritiers peuvent courir un danger, c'est eux que l'on teste, pas leurs compagnons. »_

J'hoche la tête et regarde de nouveau mon frère, qui semble également m'observer. Je lui fais un petit signe pour le rassurer. Il se retourne vers le coffre, qu'il ouvre. Il en sort une sphère sombre qu'il glisse dans sa veste. Il la ressort quelques minutes plus tard, et je vois une forme s'enrouler autour de son bras. Un serpent ! Heureusement qu'il est Fourchelang ! Il ramasse une nouvelle chose dans le coffre, surement la bague.

_Il a réussi !_

▲ **Fin du point de vue d'Ayane**

_« Heureusement que je suis Fourchelangue ! Foutu Salazar, pas une once d'originalité ! Aya', voici Apophis, mon familier. »_ Dis-je en lui présentant le serpent qui entre temps s'est entouré lâchement autour de mon cou.

_« Bonjour Apophis, je suis Ayane, la sœur de Yuki. Tes écailles sont d'une couleur magnifique ! »_

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, en regardant attentivement, on peut voir des reflets bleutés sur ses écailles noires. Il y a aussi un groupe d'écailles formant comme un pétale sur le haut de sa tête. Très semblable à ceux qui ornaient l'œuf, il est cependant d'un joli dégradé de verts.

_« Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé, si nous allions rejoindre Gripsec ? Il doit nous attendre pour l'héritage des Selwyn. Et si vous le désirez, vous pourrez ensuite vous rendre dans vos coffres. »_

_« Très bien, nous vous suivons, Maitre Gobelin. »_ Faisons-nous en chœur.

De retour dans le long labyrinthe tortueux, nous arrivons, après quelques marches et portes traitresses, à un nouveau bureau. En entrant, on ne peut ne pas remarquer la pile impressionnante de dossiers dessus.

_Cette journée n'est pas prête d'être terminée !_

_**A suivre…**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Ett' :**__ …_

_**Neko :**__ …_

_**Ett' :**__ J'me suis éclaté avec Godric ! :D_

_**Neko :**__ Je vois ça XD_

_**Bill :**__ Pauvre Harry, il apprend la paperasse… je déteste ça !_

_**Ett' :**__ Faux bien commencer ^^ Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé des secrets de tes patrons ?_

_**Bill :**__ Je savais que les sous-sols regorgeaient de secrets, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'était très intéressant, merci les filles )_

_**Neko :**__ Je sais, je sais, nous somme divinement intelligentes :D_

_**Ett's :**__ De rien ^^_

_**Bill :**__ Bon, eh bien, au-revoir, Fleur m'attends. Bye !_

_**Ett' :**__ A+ !_

_**Neko :**__ Bye !_

_**Ett' :**__ … Neko ?_

_**Neko :**__ Hmm ?_

_**Ett' :**__ On peut pas le garder ?_

_**Neko :**__ Nop, il a beau être craquant, il est pris._

_**Ett' :**__ ToT … Sniff…_

_**Neko :**__ Bon sinon, t'avais pas une annonce importante ?_

_**Ett' :**__ *Se redresse pimpante, sans aucune trace de larmes, le maquillage parfait, telle les héroïnes de mangas* Si ! Premièrement, j'ai mis à jour le profil, et deuxièmement, j'ai mis le lien de mes créations 3D sur ce profil :D Tous les fanarts en rapport avec cette fanfiction ne sont pas encore là, mais j'en posterais bientôt de nouveaux._

_**Neko :**__ Bon, c'est tout. Au-revoir, les gens !_

_**Ett' :**__ Bye ! Et laissez-nous des rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir et on en sait plus sur vos ressentis sur l'histoire._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie **_**(?)**_** à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- **_**aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! **_**)**

_**Nyaa~**_


	6. Chapter 4 - Héritage partie 2

**Disclaimer :** TOUT est à nous ! Les personnages, l'univers d'Harry Potter, l'histoire,... Absolument TOUT nous appartient ! Quoi ? JKR ? Nan mais vous rigolez ! Cette petite copieuse qui nous pique toute la gloire ?! Nan, TOUT, vous m'entendez, TOUT, est à nous ! Et évidement, on se fait 10 000 € par chapitre et par rewiew ! Le capitalisme, vous connaissez ? C'est le véritable dieu de ce monde ! Ce serait pas drôle, sinon ! MUAHAHAHA !

**Pairing :** Aha... vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, c'est que les homophobes peuvent se retirer, sachant qu'il y aura des couples masculins. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un monde peuplé uniquement de couples unisexes, il y aura aussi des couples "normaux" _(Ett'_ : _ce terme me parait tellement déplacé... qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toutes manières ?)_. Pour savoir qui est avec qui, vous devrez attendre et lire ^^

**Rating :** K ! Les petits n'enfants peuvent aussi venir :D On est gentiiilles. Qui veut des bonbons ? Au citron, évidement ! Ben quoi ? Il faut bien faire découvrir aux enfants les bonbons de Dumbledore ! C'est vraiment innocent 0:) _(Neko : J'préfère à la framboise...) (Ett' : Et moi au coca, mais on s'en fout...)_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ett : Na na ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Sortez les chips, le champomy, les zapéricubes © et les knackis, on fait la fête ! Ooouuuuiiiiiiiiii… ! **\**o**/**

Neko : Hep hep hep ! Reviens ici ! T'as pas oublié un truc ?

Ett : Heu… la mayonnaise ?

Neko : …

Ett : Bon Ok, Je m'excuse à genoux ! C'est encore de ma faute si on a un retard monstre ! Mais pour ma défense je suis tombée en dépression… **:/**

Neko : Bon ! Ceci étant dit, place à la suite !

Ett : Et nous invitons Lucius sous la demande de Neko !

Lucius : Bien le bonjour…

Ett : Oh, aller ! Un peu d'énergie et de bonne humeur que diable ! C'est quoi ce balais dans le c- heu… j'ai rien dis !

Neko : Oh ! Le regard-polaire © maid in Malfoy !

Lucicus : C'est moi ou il y a une tentative de placement de produit ?

Ett : Hein ? De quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Tu la vois pas mon auréole ?

Lucius : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…

Ett : è.é Héhéhé… ! Heu, tu dois présenter le chapitre.

Lucius : Très bien. En voyant le titre, j'ose espérer que vous avez deviné, mais au cas où certains d'entre vous auraient une intelligence inférieure propre aux Moldus, je vais préciser : Ce chapitre est la deuxième et dernière partie de l'Héritage. C'est donc la fin de l'exploration de Gringotts pour le moment, le chapitre suivant sera axée sur autre chose.

Neko : Merci Lucius, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 4 : Héritage partie 2**

« Ah, vous voilà ! Je commençais légèrement à m'inquiéter ! » Fait une voix que je reconnue comme celle de Gripsec.

« Gripsec je vois que vous avez finit de vous installer ! » Répond Ragnok. « Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Lady Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, Lord Griffondor-Serpentard. Il y a encore quelques petites choses dont je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous avant que Gripsec ne vous fasse le compte-rendu de votre héritage Selwyn. »

Le gobelin fait une courte pause, puis reprend.

« Bien, comme expliqué plus tôt, je dois signaler au Ministre que les Héritiers magiques des Fondateurs ont été trouvés, chose que je ferais… hum, disons dans quelques mois voir un an ? » Il fait un sourire de connivence. « Tout en signalant bien évidement que vous souhaitez rester anonyme. Ensuite voulez-vous aller visiter vos coffres ou préférez-vous attendre que Gripsec vous parle de votre héritage familial ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions parler de l'héritage laissé par nos parents. Comme cela nous pourrons ensuite nous rendre aux coffres… cela vous convient-il Gripsec ? » Fait doucement Aya'.

« Bien évidement Lady Poufsouffle-Serdaigle » Répond-t-il.

« Gripsec, appelez-moi Aya ou Ayane, je vous en prie. Et je pense que mon frère préfèrera être nommé Yuki. Cela nous évitera les noms à rallonge. De même pour vous directeur Ragnok. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous avons beaucoup de respect pour le peuple Gobelin, alors évitons cette forme de politesse… quand nous sommes entre nous bien sûr. » Fait Ayane avec un grand sourire.

« Mais très certainement Lady Ayane. »

Elle semble soupirer intérieurement, les gobelins et la politesse… Mais bon, c'était plus court, c'était déjà ça.

« Bien, l'héritage des Selwyn est d'un peu plus de 19 527 686 Gallions, et je vous épargne les quelques noises supplémentaires. » Reprend-t-il. « Une partie des Iles d'Aran, Inis Meáin vous appartient désormais. Elle est connue au près des Moldus pour sa préservation de la culture Irlandaise, pour ses eaux claires et son abondante faune sous-marine, elle est aussi le refuge de beaucoup de créatures magiques aquatiques ! Vous possédez aussi une île dans l'océan Indien. Incartable, sa localisation est indiquée sur l'un des parchemins du coffre familial. Ainsi que deux manoirs, l'un sur l'île Hahajima au japon, l'autre au Pérou - également Incartable vous retrouverez leur localisation sur le même parchemin. Pour finir vous êtes également propriétaires d'un magnifique chalet en pleine forêt Amazonienne, d'ailleurs beaucoup de créatures magiques y vivent aussi. »

Eh bien ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Restait à savoir ce que ça valais dans l'océan de richesse mondial, ou tout du moins européen. Je n'avais jamais été très au fait de ce genre de choses, malgré la fortune Potter. Il est vrai qu'avoir un taré psychopathe et sa bande de nécrophages aux trousses était une activité très prenante, bien que probablement moins saine.

Bien que cela soit très intéressant, je me reconcentre sur la discussion, surtout qu'il me reste un point à éclaircir.

« Je me posais une question : vu que nous ne sommes pas encore majeurs – et cela aussi bien pour le monde magique que moldu – allons-nous avoir un tuteur ? » Fais-je.

« Vous avez reçu les bagues des fondateurs et vous êtes devenu par là même Lord et Lady. De par ce fait, vous êtes considérés comme des adultes pour le monde sorcier, et cela malgré vos 16 ans. Pour le monde moldu, nous pouvons faire en sorte de vous obtenir l'émancipation, cela ne sera guère compliqué. Mais pourquoi une telle question Lord Yuki ? » Répond le Gobelin.

« Eh bien, nous souhaiterions nous inscrire à Poudlard et je me demandais si cela était possible. Je ne savais pas que le fait de prendre les titres de Lord et Lady nous émancipait. »

Ma sœur prend la parole, rebondissant sur ma réplique :

« Je pensais justement vous en parler ! Je me demandais si nous pouvions recevoir notre héritage sans prendre les titres de Lord et Lady. Nous ne voulons pas que tout le monde sache que nous sommes les héritiers des fondateurs et que nous sommes maintenant les nouveaux chefs de familles. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, dans notre famille nous avons toujours eu de bons contacts avec les créatures magiques, et nous souhaiterions nous opposer au pseudo seigneur des ténèbres… mais aussi au Ministère. » Expose-t-elle. « Je pense que le fait que tout le monde pense que nous soyons « mineurs » pourrait jouer un rôle avantageux, ainsi nos ennemis pourraient nous sous-estimer. Si nous avions quelqu'un pouvant prétendre être notre tuteur, avec votre appui, cela pourrait nous aider. »

« Je comprends tout à fait votre résonnement. Peut-être pourriez-vous en parler avec un membre de la Table Ronde ? Ils seront probablement capables de vous aider Mademoiselle Ayane… » Renseigne Gripsec.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'était une suggestion intelligente… A un petit problème près, mais vraiment tout petit :

« Nous ne connaissons personne de la Table Ronde, Maitre Gripsec »

Ragnok prend la parole :

« Si vous le permettez, en tant que Gobelin – et donc étant des enfants de la magie - nous avons des contacts avec une personne qui y siège, au cas où. Je peux la contacter et lui expliquer vaguement les raison de cette demande de rencontre, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour votre famille ! Si vous le désirez, je peux lui envoyer une demande dès à présent ? »

« Avec plaisir Directeur Ragnok » Répond-t-on d'une même voix.

« Bien alors, et si nous descendions à vos coffres ? » Propose Gripsec.

« Nous vous suivons avec plaisir Gripsec »

Nous avons prononcé cette phrase encore une fois en même temps. Si cela continuait, nous allions finir par finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, comme Gred et Forge !

Nous nous rendons donc au wagonnet et grimpons à l'intérieur, pour nous enfoncer très profondément dans les galeries. Je ne compte plus les nombres de de loopings et de virages secs que nous avons effectués pour finalement arriver entier – enfin, question de point de vue, car je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir laissé un morceau de mon estomac et mon sens de l'équilibre quelque part dans ce moyen de transport diabolique digne des plus grands centres de torture, pardon _parcs d'attractions_, du monde… voir de l'enfer. Mais bizarrement c'était marrant…

Donc je disais, pour finalement arriver plus ou moins entier devant le coffre 715. Il y a une serrure au centre de la porte, mais elle a l'air bouchée. Mais il y a aussi une trace de main, sûrement une protection supplémentaire, comme dans les films moldus. Je me demande si c'est la seule « protection ». Ce serait hilarant si tout un arsenal sortait de nulle part, tel le système de sécurité d'Edna Mode !

Une fois sortit du wagon, j'aide Aya' à en faire de même elle n'a apparemment pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de voyages, elle est légèrement _verte_. Couleur très intéressante au demeurant.

« Entre nous, vous devriez faire un chemin qui fait moins montagnes russes. » Articule-t-elle péniblement.

« Oui, mais si nous faisions cela nous ne pourrions pas rire du visage de certains « Sang-Purs » après être justement être passé par là certains sont vraiment inoubliables ! » Nous éclaire le Directeur avec un sourire carnassier.

L'autre Gobelin me tend une clé, que je prends.

« Voici la clef du coffre des Selwyn. Il faut d'abord que vous mettiez votre main dans l'encoche prévu à cet effet, à votre gauche, en laissant sortir un peu de magie. Puis utilisez la clef. » M'explique-t-il.

Je m'exécute. Après avoir fait sortir des bribes de ma magie, je sens une légère piqûre. J'enlève ma main et la serrure se débloque, j'insère donc la clef. La porte coulisse vers la droite pour laisser place à un coffre bien rangé, malgré le nombre d'objets présents : beaucoup d'argent, certes, mais aussi des tableaux, des sculptures, … Je remarque d'ailleurs Aya' s'avancer vers l'une d'elle, c'est une magnifique une licorne d'un blanc pur, d'une taille réaliste - je me demande dans quelle matière elle a été faite… Il y a aussi un bureau dans un coin avec quelques dossiers posés dessus. Je m'avance calmement vers ce dernier. Une fois à sa hauteur, je remarque deux dossiers susceptibles de nous intéresser à l'instant présent : « Table Ronde » et « Maisons incartables et créatures y vivant » je me décide à prendre les deux et rejoins ma sœur.

Sœur toujours béate devant la statue de la créature légendaire par ailleurs. Je sens un sourire tendre se former sur mes lèvres. C'est mignon, elle a l'air émerveillée.

Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, captant par là même son attention.

« Je comprends que tu aimes cette statue, mais je pense que nous avons beaucoup à faire pour le moment. » Voyant sa moue légèrement déçue, j'ajoute : « Suivant l'endroit où nous nous installerons, nous pourrons peut-être l'emmener avec nous… »

Elle me sourit, reconnaissante.

« Oui, tu as raison. Gripsec, pouvez-vous nous conduire aux coffres des fondateurs, s'il vous plaît ? »

Nous remontons dans le wagonnet et j'ai l'impression que nous faisons moins de looping et autres bifurcations étranges. Nous passons devant le dragon - qui a l'air plus jeune et en meilleur état qu'à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré. Nous nous arrêtons devant une plateforme. Ragnok nous fait signe de le suivre et grimpe dessus. Une fois monté, nous nous enfonçons dans le sol, comme un ascenseur, pour enfin arriver devant quatre coffres brillants de mille feux.

« Pour les ouvrir, il vous suffit de faire sortir un peu de magie. Pour vous Monsieur Yuki il s'agit du coffre 2, celui de Salazar Serpentard, et du 5, celui de Godric Griffondor. Pour votre part, Mademoiselle Ayane, le 3 et le 4, respectivement celui de Rowena Serdaigle et celui de Helga Poufsouffle. » Nous dit Ragnok. « Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine. »

Je fronce les sourcils, une question me turlupine. Je m'apprête à la poser, mais Ayane me prit de court en exposant cette interrogation qu'elle avait, semble-t-il, aussi eu.

« Pourquoi les coffres des Fondateurs font-ils partie des premiers ? »

Le Gobelin eu un sourire indulgent.

« Je doute que l'on vous l'inculque à l'école - après tout, ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire, et les sorciers aiment peu parler de leurs échecs – mais les Fondateurs, ainsi que quelques nobles de l'époque, furent de notre côté durant ce que vous appelez la « 3e révolte gobeline » Guerre que nous avons gagné, ce qui nous a permis de fonder Gringotts, avec l'assistance des Sires Fondateurs, très influents à leur époque. Malheureusement, nous avons perdu la bataille suivante, et cette victoire fut effacée de la mémoire des sorciers… Bien heureusement, Gringotts garda un pouvoir certain, les sorciers l'oublient souvent, mais nous avons le pouvoir financier du monde magique, seulement nous l'utilisons subtilement… »

Je ne pensais pas qu'un sourire puisse dévoiler autant de dents. Dents très effilées d'ailleurs, à se demander ce que mangeaient les gobelins… Mouais, après réflexion, je ne pense pas vraiment avoir envie de connaitre la réponse.

Ragnok reprit :

« Mais en ayant défendu et aidé les gobelins, les Fondateurs eurent naturellement une place de choix au sein de notre établissement… et des intérêts moindres. »

Comme s'était intéressant, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont si civilisés avec nous - outre notre appartenance aux Selwin. Le message est très clair : nous somme amis de la nation gobeline.

Je m'avance donc devant le coffre de Salazar tandis que ma sœur s'avance devant celui de Rowena. Je fais sortir un peu de m'a magie et le coffre s'ouvre, je m'avance doucement. La première chose qui me frappe c'est encore une fois à quel point ces coffres sont ordonnés. Les étagères remplies de bocaux étiquetés, probablement des ingrédients de potion - il était après tout le meilleur Maître des Potion de sa génération – sont alignées dans ce qui semble être un ordre précis. Devant, je remarque des chaudrons empilés par types. Et le reste du coffre est du même acabit. Seule la poussière fait état du temps passé. Et encore, vu la fine couche, un sort a dû les protéger pendant ses derniers siècles.

Je me dirige vers une bibliothèque, un peu plus loin. « _Réussir les Potions d'apprenti à Maître_ » par Salazar Serpentard… celui-là je le prends, si je suis son Héritier je dois au moins réussir à lui faire honneur ! Je me décide aussi à prendre plusieurs livres sur les créatures magiques et l'utilisation des ingrédients qu'ils peuvent fournir en potion. Je note également la présence d'un carnet vert et argent sans aucune inscription, je l'ouvre par curiosité.

« _Journal Intime de Salazar Serpentard_ ».

Sérieusement ? J'espère que c'est pas la version petite fille, avec les histoires à l'eau de rose et les surnoms débiles… J'imagine l'homme couché sur le ventre sur un lit avec des rideaux de soie rose, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, à écrire dans son journal, des étoiles dans les yeux… Trop ridicule ! J'espère que Salazar n'apprendra jamais ce que je viens de penser, parce-que je risque d'être répudié !

M'enfin bref, s'il l'a laissé là c'est que j'ai l'autorisation de le lire non ?

Je me décide donc à le prendre, après tout je pourrais peut être apprendre des choses intéressantes... Je me demande si sa soi-disant relation avec Helga est vraie…

Je fini par ressortir. Apparemment, Aya' est toujours dans celui de Rowena et semble très intéressée par les livres. Pire que Mione' !

… Elle me manque… mais bon, sus au passé, ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, il reste bien des choses à voir et à découvrir !

Ceci dit, j'entre dans le coffre de Godric après avoir de nouveau sorti ma magie. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas surpris de retrouver une dizaine d'épées accrochées au mur de droite…

Ce qui par contre me surprend, c'est l'objet en face de moi. Il s'agit d'un tableau représentant une famille. J'attarde mon regard principalement sur les enfants ils sont deux et sûrement pas de la même famille… je reconnais Godric à droite, mais celui de gauche… on dirait Salazar en plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Je ferais mieux d'appeler Ayane.

**POV AYA'**

J'entre dans le coffre de Rowena qui n'est autre qu'une bibliothèque ! Enfin, principalement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une dizaine de livres, ce serais de la torture que de ne pas en profiter ! Il y a de tous les sujets, une vraie mine d'or ! Des créatures magiques à la magie sans baguette ! Le plus étonnant s'est les ouvrages sur la magie élémentaire ! Ils sont plutôt rares. Etrangement, je _sentit_ Yuki sortir du coffre de Salazar. Encore un truc de jumeaux je pense. Pour ma part, j'ai envie de continuer de découvrir l'héritage de Rowena. Après tout il doit y avoir pas mal de choses intéressantes… peut être même sur la Table Ronde ?

Je continue donc mes découvertes, et en explorant je me rends compte que les livres sont classés par catégorie de magie !

Mieux vaut donc chercher dans la catégorie créatures magiques, après tout la Table Ronde se doit de les protéger, autant bien les connaître. Enfin, en espérant que ce ne soit pas des ramassis d'inepties comme la plupart des livres actuels. Mais bon, je doute que Rowena fasse dans la désinformation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, je tombe finalement sur le titre « _Les enfants de la magie et leurs pouvoirs_ », juste à côté de « _Liste des enfants de la magie_ ». Parfait ! Je décide de m'installer au bureau sur ma droite et de prendre une feuille de parchemin et une plume pour faire une liste des ouvrages intéressants. Je pourrais faires plusieurs voyages…

J'entends soudain mon frère m'appeler. Je sors rapidement du coffre avec les ouvrages les plus importants, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

« Gripsec, pouvez-vous me garder ces livres pendant que je vais voir de quoi mon frère a besoin ? »

« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Ayane. »

« Merci ! »

Je pénètre donc dans le coffre. Seulement pour rester figée à l'entrée en remarquant ce que Yuki me désigne.

C'est…

« Impossible ! C'est un vrai tableau ? On n'est pas en train de rêver ? Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un qui l'a mis là volontairement ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Pour entrer dans le coffre il faut être reconnu magiquement. Si c'est ici c'est que Godric l'a mis. Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que nous ignorons ! Après tout, ça fait des siècles et la légende change avec le temps. Qui peut dire ce que s'est vraiment passé ? » Il a l'air hésitant, mais se reprit rapidement « Sinon tu as fini de visiter tes coffres ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore vu celui d'Helga. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? »

« Je vous suis, votre altesse. » Il fait une légère courbette, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Une fois sortit de celui-ci, j'ouvre le coffre d'Helga. Je suis surprise par tout ce qu'i l'intérieur ayant rapport à l'astronomie, Helga était fan des étoiles ? Je remarque une pensine au fond, le coffre étant en désordre monstre je n'entrais même pas. _(Ett' : Personnellement, c'est ce qui m'amuserais moi, fouiller dans la montagne d'objets pour trouver des trésors :3) _

« Hum… Gripsec ? Je pensais vous le demander pour le coffre de Rowena, mais je pense qu'il sera plus simple de le faire aussi pour le coffre d'Helga. Serait-il possible de faire un inventaire de ce que contiennent les coffres ? »

« Bien sûr souhaitez-vous que nous le fassions pour vos coffres Monsieur Yuki ? » Proposa Gripsec

« Ce serais avec plaisir ! Dit moi Aya' tu as dévalisé le coffre de Rowena ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes avec cela, mais vu que l'on avait prévu de faire des achats au Chemin de Traverse… ça ne va pas faire beaucoup à transporter ? »

Je ricane.

« Et encore, je n'ai pas pris tout ce que je voulais ! J'ai fait une liste pour le reste. Et puis frérot tu es sûr d'être un sorcier ? Un simple Reducto et voilà, ça rentre dans une poche ! » Fais-je en glissant les livres réduits dans une poche intérieure de ma cape. « Bon je pense que l'on a fini ici on remonte ? »

**POV Yuki**

Ouais, bon, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la carpe ! Vengeance !

« Oh, mais très certainement votre sublime intelligence ! Pouvez-vous montrer à l'ignare que je suis comment monter dans ce wagon ? J'ai pu remarquer que vous semblez mu d'une adresse à toute épreuve dans ce genre de moyen de locomotion… »

Et le tout avec un sourire Colgate blancheur +.

Et paf ! Renvoyé !

Note, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort. Enfin, si un regard pouvait _vraiment_ tuer, je serais probablement mort un demi-million de fois.

Rentrant dans mon jeu, elle hausse la tête supérieurement et me dit d'un ton trainant et d'une mauvaise fois digne d'un Malfoy :

« Mais c'est élémentaire, je n'ose croire que vous posiez la question… »

_(Ett' : Malfoy = Mauvaise foi en vieux François au passage)_

Un fois dans le wagon, nous remontons au rez-de-chaussée de la banque. Aya' sort du wagon à une vitesse inimaginable pour une personne aussi chancelante, elle est encore plus verte que toute à l'heure. Je vais éviter d'en rire, elle serait capable de me lancer un sort.

Ragnok vient vers nous, une lettre à la main.

« Comme je vous l'avais proposé, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon contact de la Table Ronde. Je viens de recevoir sa réponse, il serait heureux de vous rencontrer, vous pouvez même le rejoindre maintenant si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus rapidement. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Alors, soit leurs hiboux étaient supersoniques, soit le contact habitait à Londres…

« Cela aura été rapide au moins, mais je me sens mal à l'aise d'aller le rencontrer maintenant » Fais-je.

« Vu qu'il nous le propose je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous soucier de cela frangin ! C'est surtout de comment nous rendre chez une personne que l'on ne connaît pas qui devrait t'inquiéter ! »

« Oh, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous fournir un Portoloin, c'est plus sécuritaire que d'utiliser une cheminée, le Ministère surveille grandement ce moyen de transport » Répond Gripsec.

« Un Portoloin alors, s'il vous plaît. » Fait-on en même temps avant de se mettre à rire.

Je vais finir par croire que l'on se télégraphie nos pensées !

« Je m'y attendais, veuillez prendre cette règle. Et faite bon voyage ! » Nous dit Ragnok, avant que nous ayons la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril...

_**To be continued…**_ _(Ett : à dire avec un bon accent français bien horrible :P)_

Ett : Alors ? Verdict ? On est pardonnées ?

Draco : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Neko : Ton père c'est barré en pestant contre « l'humour moldu » ou un truc comme ça…

Ett : Du coup, fallait un remplaçant !

Draco : C'est vrai que l'humour décadent est un crime contre l'humanité…

Ett : Boouuuh, z'êtes tous méçants !

Draco : Non, réalistes.

Ett : Je boude.

Neko : Sinon, vous devriez être plus polis avec les gobelins, et leur demander gentiment les choses, ça vous ouvrirait des portes.

Lucius : Un Malfoy ne demande pas, il ordonne !

Draco : Un Malfoy ne demande pas, il ordonne !

Ett : Oh, ça fait stereo !

Neko : T'étais pas censé bouder toi ?

Ett : Hé ! Méchante ! :'( Et puis de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à être rancunière.

Neko : Tu es de retour Lucius ?

Lucius : Il faut bien ici que quelqu'un fasse preuve de politesse. Bonne soirée à tous.

Draco : Au revoir…

Ett : Byyye ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois on ne mettra pas trois ans ! :D

Neko : Mweow, au revoir ! :3

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie **_**(?)**_** à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- **_**aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! **_**)**

_**Nyaa~**_


	7. Pause Indeterminée

Etrelley m'ayant lâcher je n'est plus eux le gout d'écrire, cette fic est donc en pause jusqu'à une durée indéterminée...


End file.
